Amrûn Glîr El Fuego de Ilúvatar
by Aldis
Summary: Capítulo 9!!!!! PLIZ, R/R!!!!
1. Capítulo 1: Sigilo

Capítulo 1:   
  
Cruzando las tierras de Endor, y traspasando la cordillera al Este de Rivendell... Allí está el Bosque Negro, reino de los Laiquendi, elfos del bosque, descendientes de los Sindar, los más hermosos y sabios de todos los Hijos de Ilúvatar, de todos los Primeros Nacidos. Raza nacida en Beleriand del amor de un elfo y una Maiar; Thingol Sindacollo y Melian, y mezclada con las tribus que nunca empredieron el gran viaje y no sucumbieron a las venenosas palabras de Morgoth. Sus bosques, llenos de luz y paz en un tiempo. Con árboles milenarios y grandes cuyas ramas siempre verdes modelan los rayos de luz dibujando caprichosas formas en el suelo, moteado de plata y hierba. Bestias y pájaros poblaban sus lares.   
  
Estos Moriquendi viven allí, aquellos que no vieron la luz de Aman. Instruidos en la música y la lírica... expertos arqueros... indomables jinetes... Invisibles entre la maleza a los ojos mortales... rápidos y esbeltos... y sobre todo, silenciosos... de aguda vista y acechante oído... de almas de luz blanca, capaces de sentir palabras en el viento y los árboles... Ellos... los Elfos del Bosque, antes Verde, ahora Negro. Nombre cambiado tras la llegada de la oscuridad en la época de Sauron. Desde que sus límites se llenaron de miedo, salvo aquellos lugares protegidos por Thranduil, Rey del Bosque y padre de Legolas, uno de los miembros de la Compañía del Anillo... uno de los nueve que derrotaron a Sauron, Señor de la Oscuridad...  
  
Casi siempre silencioso y siempre alerta... Sus ojos y oídos fueron los ojos y oídos de la Compañía. Sensible antes que nadie al peligro venidero... Figura altiva y noble... su espíritu inmortal y templado se ve reflejado en sus ojos... Rápido e infalible con el arco... Nadie como él ha hecho cantar el aire con una flecha... Hermoso, como todos los de su raza... de largos cabellos rubios... Con un halo de candidez en su cara... Mortal e infalible guerrero...  
  
Tras su viaje con Gimli, hijo de Glóin, a los bosques de Fangorn y a las Cuevas Resplandecientes del Abismo de Helm, luego de haber terminado la misión que convirtió en leyenda a los nueve, regresó a su tierra natal, y, tomando a gente de entre lo suyos, se puso en camino a Gondor. Y así, los Elfos de los Bosques poblaron los bosques circundantes de Minas Tirith, y llenaron de vida la devastada tierra... siempre leales al rey Elessar, Aragorn, hijo de Arathron, heredero de Isildur...   
  
Apaciblemente transcurren los días tres la caída del Anillo Único y su desaparición para siempre en el Monte del Destino. Veinte años después del inicio de la 4ª Edad, la ocupación de los Elfos de Ithilien ha sido limpiar los bosques de orcos y trasgos; los sirvientes de Sauron que habían sobrevivido  
  
- Cuidaos de que no os vean... aun no- susurró Legolas al resto de los elfos que iban con él  
  
El grupo de cinco se hallaba agazapado tras una roca cercana a la entrada de una caverna a cuyo pie se hallaba un campamento (pocilga, estaría mejor dicho) de orcos. No eran muy numerosos, pero sabían que si al atacarlos entraban en la caverna, ya no podrían ir tras ellos. Los elfos no soportan estar bajo tierra, y entrar en la caverna sería su perdición.  
  
- Ashtael! Metgorn!- llamó el príncipe  
  
Ambos elfos apartaron su vista vigilante de los orcos y se volvieron a Legolas. Ambos tenían una expresión de preocupación en su cara que no pasó inadvertida a los ojos del príncipe.  
  
- No penetraremos en la caverna, no debéis preocuparos. Rodead el campamento y procurad colocaros lo más cerca posible de la entrada. Os encargaréis de evitar que penetren en ella y atacaréis desde su retaguardia  
  
Los elfos asintieron y cogiendo sus arcos, y sendas flechas que tensaron en ellos. Legolas asintió  
  
- Id con cuidado  
  
Ashtael y Metgorn se separaron del grupo, saliendo sigilosamente del escondite. Los demás los siguieron con la mirada hasta que se confundieron con el verde del bosque. Legolas se volvió a los otros dos  
  
- Bien, nosotros atacaremos de frente, mas uno de vosotros dos se quedará aquí como retaguardia...- Legolas los miró pensativo- ... Anduion, tú conmigo  
  
El aludido asintió y desenvainó los dos cuchillos que llevaba en el cinturón. Legolas hizo lo mismo con los que él llevaba a su espalda, mientras se volvía al otro sindar que quedaría en la retaguardia... la única elfa del grupo  
  
- Tú cúbrenos las espaldas. Y procura que ninguno de ellos se escape.- se volvió a Anduion- Vamos!  
  
Ambos elfos rodearon la roca que los ocultaba y se agazaparon cercanos al campamento, Tan silencioso fue su andar, que nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia. Legolas contuvo un segundo la respiración y dio un leve silbido, que cualquiera que no fuera de los suyos, confundiría con el trinar de un pájaro. Mas aquello era la señal de ataque.  
  
De repente, los cantos de las flechas al cruzar el aire sonaron con el viento, silenciosas pero mortales. Caos fue la palabra exacta con la que se debió describir el ambiente que reinó entre los orcos cuando de repente, los suyos comenzaron a caer muertos a pares, sin explicación aparente. Nerviosismo y aturdimiento general. Y en medio de aquella tremenda confusión de toscas palabras un maldecires de la lengua de los orcos, y silbidos tintineantes de las flechas élficas, dos figuras aparecieron de entre los arbustos, esgrimiendo en sus manos, cuchillos de filo de plata.   
  
- ELFOS!!!- se oyó gritar entre las criaturas que antaño fueran elfos  
  
Los cuchillos de Legolas y de Anduion cortaron el aire y avanzaron con elegancia y majestuosidad entre las ordas de orcos que iban contra ellos. Mas tanto aire de misticismo, no cegó la actitud sanguinaria... lo verdaderamente terribles que eran los elfos en las artes de la guerra y la lucha. Apoyados por los tres arqueros, Legolas y Anduion fueron aniquilando y arrasando todo lo que se interponía entre el aire y sus dagas.   
  
Repentinamente, un gran cuerno se oyó bramar. Una llamada que hizo temblar el aire. Legolas levantó la mirada y vio como uno de los orcos soplaba en un gran cuerno. Al instante, el osado engendro fue herido de muerte por una flecha. Mas ahora no temblaba el aire, temblaba la tierra... al norte de donde ellos estaban... Algo se acercaba corriendo, e incansable... Legolas afinó el oído y cerró los ojos... Ya había escuchado esos temblores y esas perturbaciones en el bosque una vez... Abrió los ojos nuevamente, con estremecimiento en ellos.   
  
- Uruk-hai...- susurró- Uruk-hai!! Por el Norte!!- gritó ahora tratando de avisar a los demás. De repente, su mirada se fijó en la roca que estaba al norte, la que les había servido de cobijo, en la que se hallaba...-Niltariel!! Niltariel, sal de ahí!!!!  
  
Anduion, ya se había reunido con los otros dos arqueros, escondidos bajo el follaje.  
  
- Mi señor, venid aquí! Nosotros solos no podemos contra los Uruk-hai... Escondeos antes de que lleguen!.- le gritó Ashtael  
- Niltariel!!!!- gritó nuevamente. Pero ella parecía no oírle, se había vuelto en dirección al norte, seguramente alarmada por los temblores- NILTARIEL!!!!  
- Señor! Venid!!! Están cerca!!!- dijo Metgorn acercándose al príncipe y tratando de sacarlo del claro donde se había producido la batalla  
  
Y de repente, Niltariel se volvió y corrió con alas de viento en dirección al claro, en sus manos, el arco tensado con tres flechas en él.   
  
- Mi señor!! Mi señor!! Son más de veinte!! No podremos con ellos!!- gritó mientras se acercaba a Legolas y Metgorn  
- Ya lo sé! Escondámonos, rápido!!  
  
Los arbustos les dieron cobijo nuevamente, y los cinco se agazaparon, hasta hacerse invisibles a ojos de cualquier mortal.   
  
Los Uruk-hai irrumpieron en el claro con salvajes gritos de guerra y oliendo a muerte. Mas a pesar de lo que los elfos esperaban, no se sorprendieron de ver el claro lleno de cadáveres de orcos y sangre. Sonrisas de maldad se dibujaron en los rostros de algunos de ellos  
  
- Señor, tengo un mal presentimiento...- susurró Niltariel  
- Yo también, Niltariel, yo también...- respondió Legolas pensativo, el cual no había aflojado sus manos de las dagas en ningún momento, y ahora las aferraba con mas fuerza.  
- Deberíamos irnos- sugirió Anduion- Aun de ser Uruk-hai, somos muy poc...  
  
La voz de Anduion calló con un grito ahogado. Todos se volvieron a él sorprendidos. Mas su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a Anduion, traspasado por una espada vieja y sin brillo, sostenida por un Uruk-hai. El ser les sonrió, y al instante, en el momento que Legolas reacción y se lanzó contra el Uruk-hai, Seis más salieron de la espesura. Más que sorprendidos por haber sido descubiertos, los elfos retrocedieron, hasta que fueron acorralados en el claro del bosque.   
  
Con los arcos listos para disparar, se colocaron espalda contra espalda, en el medio de aquel círculo mortal.   
  
- ¿Cómo es posible que nos hallan sentido? No me lo explico...- susurró Legolas  
- No os preocupéis ahora por eso, majestad. Creo que antes deberíamos tratar de salir de aquí- respondió Niltariel  
- Pero no entiendo... cómo...?  
- Majestad... propongo que penetremos en la caverna.- propuso Ashtael- Estoy más que seguro que estas cortas mentes no se esperarán que vayamos por ahí  
- Es arriesgado!- exclamó Metgorn  
- No más arriesgado que morir a manos de un Uruk-hai  
  
Legolas se quedó pensativo y volvió su cabeza hacia la entrada de la caverna. Era una buena opción, mas ellos no sabían orientarse dentro de los espacios tan cerrados. "Pero es la única opción" se dijo a si mismo "La única"  
  
- Na i dêw hado i philinn!- susurró en la lengua de los elfos  
  
Todos asintieron, y tensaron los arcos. Una nueva orden había sido dada, ahora sólo les quedaba esperar... De repente, un Uruk-hai más corpulento que los demás, se adelantó al circulo mortal. Sin duda alguna, él era el líder  
  
- Bajad vuestros arcos!!- ordenó- Por mucha resistencia que opongáis, no saldréis vivos de aquí  
  
Legolas tensó aún más el arco. El Uruk-Hai lo miró con desprecio y se volvió a los suyos. Una extraña expresión de felicidad se había dibujado en su cara  
  
- Matadlos!!  
  
Al instante que los Uruk-hai sacaban las armas entre gritos de guerra, cuatro flechas volaron y cayeron de pleno en el corazón del líder del enemigo. Los gritos se quedaron ahogados momentáneamente. Pero se volvieron a alzar con más furia y rencor que antes.  
  
- Vamos!- dijo Legolas sacando las dagas y abriéndose paso entre los furiosos Uruk-Hai  
  
Los tres le siguieron, en dirección a las cuevas. Una vez que salieron del circulo mortal, corrieron hacia la entrada de la caverna, seguidos de aquellos que sus dagas no habían alcanzado. Se pararon un segundo ante la entrada.  
  
- Adelante- susurró Legolas entrando en la oscuridad de aquella galería  
  
Sus pasos resonaron en las paredes de la cueva, tétricamente, a pesar de que avanzaban con gran sigilo. Mas sus corazones estaban inquietos; especialmente el de la elfa, que iba a la cola del grupo con su arco tensado, poniendo alma y sentidos en todo su alrededor. Los gritos de los Uruk-hai se sentían cada vez más lejos... y conforme penetraban más y más en aquella eterna noche los sonidos de guerra terminaron por apagarse. Niltariel volvió su mirada atrás  
  
- Mi señor... parece que ya no nos siguen- dijo en voz baja, mas las paredes oscuras aumentaron el sonido original de su voz  
- Lo se, mas no creo que se hallan alejado de la entrada. Nos esperarán allí un tiempo más hasta que salgamos... o hasta que tengan ganas de comer y se busquen otras presas...  
- Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó Ashtael  
- Por el momento, esperaremos aquí unos instantes...  
  
Legolas se alejó del grupo adentrándose un poco más en la galería mientras Ashtael y Metgorn se sentaban, apoyados contra una de las rocosas paredes. Niltariel en cambio se quedó de pie; su corazón inquieto le impedía relajarse. Primeramente se volvió hacia la entrada y luego, girándose, trató de vislumbrar a Legolas, mas este había desaparecido.   
  
De repente, el aire se estremeció. Provocando que la elfa tensara su arco y mirara alrededor con temor. Allí había algo, estaba segura, podía sentirlo. Algo se movió en la oscuridad ante sus ojos en ese mismo instante, pero fue demasiado rápido como para que ella pudiera haber reaccionado y disparar. Un más que terrible presentimiento se adueñó de ella y se volvió a los otros dos elfos, ellos también parecían alarmados. Pero alguien faltaba allí.  
  
- Legolas!!!- gritó la elfa echando a correr por la galería por la que el príncipe había ido al separarse de ellos.   
  
Y a pocos metros lo encontró, inquieto todo él. Mirando a un lado y al otro, tratando de vislumbrar algo extraño en la oscuridad  
  
- Gracias a Eru que estáis bien, mi Señor...- suspiró Niltariel aliviada  
- ¿También lo has sentido?- preguntó él, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor  
- Vi una figura entre las sombras. Demasiado rápida para mi arco. No pude darle alcance  
  
El silencio se levantó inmediatamente. Y ambos se concentraron en oír hasta el más mínimo susurró que pudieran producir aquellas paredes. Mas no fue un susurro lo que oyeron, porque de repente, un grito de dolor se alzó, resonando en la oscuridad. Legolas miró a la elfa, y ambos corrieron el camino de vuelta hasta donde estaban tanto Metgorn como Ashtael. Mas ya no estaban. Legolas sacó los cuchillos; un arco en una caverna tan estrecha era un poco inútil.   
  
- No entiendo... antes de que os fuera a buscar estaban los dos aquí, sentados- susurró la elfa- No es pos...  
  
Otro grito se oyó, más cercano a la entrada quizás. Ambos corrieron en dirección a él. Y cual no fue su sorpresa, al encontrar el cuerpo de Ashtael tendido en el suelo, con sangre a su alrededor, y una daga clavada en su pecho. Niltariel, se acercó a él y lo llamó.  
  
- Ashtael!! Ashtael!! Oh, Ashtael!!- susurró- Por Eru... respóndeme, amigo!! Ashtael!!  
- Déjame a mi- le dijo Legolas apartando las manos de la joven del cuerpo de la víctima  
  
Niltariel se apartó con los ojos llorosos, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Con cuidado, Legolas desenterró la daga del pecho del elfo. Un grito ahogado entre dolor y muerte salió de la garganta de Ashtael. Niltariel le miró sorprendida.  
  
- Aún vive- susurró Legolas- Lo llevaremos al campamento, no tenemos mucho tiempo para actuar. Vete a ver si aún están fuera esos endemoniados Uruk-hai- le dijo Legolas a la elfa  
  
Mas Niltariel no se movió, su mirada parecía concentrada en otro lugar.  
  
- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Legolas  
  
No hubo respuesta esta vez tampoco. La miró, y le pareció verla temblar. Apoyó su mano en el hombro de la joven y ella le miró. Mas se levantó después y corrió hacia una de las paredes. La oscuridad no le permitió al príncipe ver lo que ella levantó con dificultad entre sus brazos.   
  
- Está muerto, mi señor- susurró ella acercándose a Legolas con el cuerpo de Metgorn  
  
La mirada del príncipe se llenó de tristeza.  
  
- No podemos hacer nada por él, ahora. Salgamos de aquí, antes de que nosotros también seamos víctimas de lo que halla en este lugar.   
  
Niltariel asintió, y con lágrimas contenidas en los ojos, depositó el cuerpo de Metgorn cuidadosamente en el suelo. Cogió una de las flechas del carcaj de su compañero y se la colocó entre las manos, las cuales cruzó sobre el pecho después. Arrodillada a su lado, bajó la mirada.  
  
- Nai Elbereth varyuva te, Metgorn...- susurró en la lengua antigua- ...Namárië...  
- Namárië, maethor...- susurró Legolas también y luego miró a la elfa- Vamos! No debemos quedarnos aquí  
  
Se agachó al lado de Ashtael y tomó el cuerpo en sus brazos  
  
- Niltariel!- gritó a la elfa, al ver que esta no se movía aún del lado de su compañero- No puedes hacer nada por él ahora!!!  
  
Niltariel se levantó y corrió hacia la salida cargando su arco. Los Uruk-hai ya no se hallaban allí. 


	2. Capítulo 2: Inquietud

Capítulo 2:  
  
El silencio se había adueñado de los alrededores... Ningún pájaro cantaba... ningún viento soplaba... La sangre derramada de los orcos quemaba la hierba sobre la que yacían. De entre la oscuridad de la caverna emergió Legolas, sosteniendo el cuerpo agonizante de Ashtael. Niltariel le seguía, armada y vigilante...  
  
La luz incidió en el rostro del elfo, y una agradable sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Legolas al volver a sentirse al aire libre... Incluso Ashtael respiraba ahora con menos dificultad.  
  
Breve fue el camino de regreso hacía donde los elfos de los Bosques de Gondor tenían su asentamiento. Los vigías fueron los primeros en advertir su regreso, y la alegría de ver regresar a su príncipe, se volvió tristeza al ver que sólo tres de los cinco que partieran regresaban, y que uno de ellos, yacía casi muerto en los brazos de Legolas.  
  
La noticia corrió veloz entre la comunidad élfica, y varias sanadoras y soldados se acercaron a ellos alarmados nada más sus pies entraron en el territorio.  
  
- Majestad, permitidnos- susurró uno de los vigías tomando el cuerpo de Ashtael de los brazos del príncipe  
- Llevaoslo, rápido. Y mirad por su vida y sanad sus heridas- dijo Legolas a las sanadoras que allí estaban  
- Haremos todo lo que nuestra magia nos permita, Señor- dijeron. Y con una reverencia, ellas y el vigía que llevaba a Ashtael, fueron rapidamente hacia las casas de curación.  
  
Legolas observó como se alejaban. Y luego se volvió a los otros vigías; estaban hablando con Niltariel  
  
- Metgorn y Anduion han fallecido. El segundo a manos de un Uruk-hai. Su cuerpo sigue en el bosque. No pudimos traerlo... a Metgorn tampoco- susurró ella apenada. Claramente, estaba conteniendo las lágrimas  
- Hoy es un día triste para todos nosotros- intervino Legolas- Dos de nuestros mejores arqueros han perecido en combate... dos de nuestros mejores amigos...- añadió con pena  
  
La elfa se encontraba demasiado incómoda allí. Se volvió al príncipe con la mirada baja  
  
- Mi señor... Pido permiso para retirarme. Estoy algo cansada  
- Vete y descansa, Niltariel.- asintió Legolas  
- Con la venia, Majestad...- susurró ella con una reverencia. Y se alejó de aquel lugar  
  
Se dijo, que esa noche, el príncipe del Bosque Negro no descansó. Y que su mirada se quedó perdida en el horizonte durante muchas horas. Hasta que salió el sol, y la galería donde él se hallaba, se llenó de luz dorada.   
  
Tras haber pasado por sus aposentos, y haberse refrescado un poco con agua recogida del rocío, se dirigió a las Casas de Curación. Mas que evidente era su inquietud por hablar con Ashtael. Entornó la puerta silenciosamente y entró en la habitación. Y cual no fue su sorpresa al ver a Niltariel sentada al lado de la ventana, dormida. Se dirigió primeramente al lado de Ashtael, ya su rostro no reflejaba sufrimiento, pero dormía también apaciblemente; no era momento de despertarlo ahora. Se acercó a la ventana, y sentándose frente a Niltariel, permaneció allí en silencio un momento. Luego, apoyando su mano en el hombro de la joven, la zarandeó un poco  
  
- ... Niltariel... despierta... El sol ya ha salido...- le dijo en voz baja para no despertar a Ashtael  
  
La joven se revolvió un poco y entreabrió los ojos.   
  
- Majestad...- susurró cerrando sus ojos de nuevo. Que luego, cuando se dio cuenta de la situación los abrió rapidamente y se levantó apresurada- Majestad!!!... Bu-buenos días, mi señor... Me quedé dormida... lo lamento... no volverá a ocurrir... - susurró avergonzada  
  
Legolas sonrió y caminó hasta el lado de Ashtael  
  
- ¿Qué tal ha pasado la noche?- preguntó  
- Bien... Aunque, a mi parecer ha tenido alguna pesadilla. Hablaba en sueños.   
- Malos recuerdos quizás  
- Probablemente, mi señor  
  
En ese momento, Ashtael entreabrió los ojos despacio.  
  
- Majestad...- dijo dificultosamente al ver a Legolas- Lamento que tengáis que verme en este estado, príncipe...  
- No es ninguna molestia, Ashtael... Dime... te encuentras en condiciones de hablar? Quisiera hacerte unas preguntas... mas puedo volver un poco más tarde si no te encuentras con muchas fuerzas aún...  
- No, no. Majestad... decidme  
- Que ocurrió ayer, Ashtael?- preguntó Legolas con gravedad  
  
Ashtael cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Hizo un pequeño gesto de negación con la cabeza mientras volvía de nuevo su mirada al príncipe  
  
- No estoy seguro, Majestad... todo ocurrió demasiado... rápido  
- Ni siquieras tienes un vago recuerdo, Ashtael?   
- Hasta donde mi consciencia alcanza, sé que vimos algo moverse entre la oscuridad de la caverna, mas pensamos que posiblemente érais vos, o Niltariel... Pero luego nos dimos cuenta de que aquello nos estaba observando, que nuestra presencia la incomodaba... Después, ya poco recuerdo con claridad... Sé que Metgorn trató de disparar... mas ya no recuerdo nada más... Lo lamento, mi Señor... No os puedo ser de gran ayuda...- añadió con tristeza  
- Es suficiente, Ashtael, no te preocupes... Ahora descansa...  
- No, esperad!- añadió la elfa, quien se había mantenido al margen de todo  
  
Se acercó hasta Ashtael y se agachó a su lado  
  
- Dime... no recuerdas... no tienes un vago recuerdo que al menos nos indique si la criatura era un orco o un humano?...- dijo con suavidad  
  
Ashtael cerró los ojos, en un gesto de tratar de recordar no sin dificultad. Niltariel acarició el cabello del elfo. Legolas observó aquel gesto algo confundido.  
  
- Si no recuerdas, no pasa nada... Ya has respondido a las preguntas del príncipe... no tienes obligación de responder a las mías... No si te es tan difícil recordar...  
- No, espera... Estoy seguro de que no era un orco... ni un uruk-hai... tampoco un enano... Un elfo, o un hombre, de eso no cabe la menor duda... Quizás de algo te pueda servir, que tiene una gran habilidad con la daga, casi posee una técnica tan igualada a la nuestra  
  
Niltariel le miró con preocupación, y se volvió a Legolas. Pudo ver que en su rostro se dibujó el mismo sentimiento que el de ella.   
  
- Muchas gracias, Ashtael...- dijo la elfa a la vez que se levantaba  
  
Mas Ashtael la agarró fuertemente del brazo y no la dejó levantarse. Niltariel le miró sorprendida y en los ojos del elfo pudo ver lo que él deseaba saber. Ella volvió la cabeza a un lado con la vista baja. Ashtael no necesitó respuesta. Soltó el brazo de la elfa para dejar que esta se levantara.  
  
- Nil... - susurró Ashtael con tristeza  
- No te preocupes, yo me encargo- susurró ella- Tú no estás en condiciones de decírselo...   
  
Se volvió a Legolas he hizo una reverencia  
  
- Si no me necesitáis más, mi Señor, pido permiso para retirarme... he de terminar un pequeño asunto antes de relevar a la guardia...  
  
El príncipe asintió y la siguió con la mirada hasta que salió de la habitación. Luego se volvió a Ashtael, su rostro reflejaba agotamiento.   
  
- Descansa, Ashtael... Descansa y recupérate...  
- Así lo haré, mi Señor...  
  
Y con esas, Legolas salió de la habitación apresuradamente y salió corriendo de las Casas de curación. Observó atento a su alrededor, hasta que vislumbró a Niltariel. La elfa se dirigía hacia las cuadras. Legolas la siguió en silencio y tan pronto como ella hubo salido galopando en su caballo pardo, él se acercó al joven que cuidaba a los caballos.  
  
- ¿Hacia donde se dirige?- preguntó  
- ¿Quién?¿Niltariel, mi Señor?  
- Sí  
  
El joven le miró pensativo y agachó la cabeza  
  
- A la ciudad de Minas Tirith, mi Señor  
- ¿A Minas Tirith?¿Qué va a hacer allí?  
- No lo sé, Majestad  
  
Legolas vio como el caballo pardo de Niltariel se confundía con la espesura del bosque al salir de la ciudadela. Luego se volvió al joven  
  
- ¿En serio que no sabes que asuntos la llevan allí?  
- Señor... Quizás será mejor que ella misma os lo diga a su regreso, no creéis?  
- Sí, tienes razón... Perdona las molestias. Sigue con tu tarea  
  
Legolas se volvió de nuevo hacia la salida con un gesto de preocupación en su cara. Luego, se encaminó hacia sus aposentos. Durante el resto del día, se encargó él mismo de preparar los funerales que esa misma noche se habrían de celebrar en honor de los dos guerreros caidos en combate.   
  
Al atardecer, toda la comunidad élfica se vistió de blanco y bajo las caprichosas formas que los árboles daban a la luz, sus ropas parecían doradas en aquel jardín rodeado de columnas de piedra gris en la que se habían reunido. El aire se sentía distante y frío. Un cántico se levantó entonces, que hablaba de los viajes al Oeste y del Mar, y de que Ilúvatar recogería en su pecho a todos sus hijos, para la dicha eterna... Largo tiempo duraron los cánticos, hasta que el sol se puso, y Eärendil brilló con fuerza en el cielo. Hubo silencio entonces, mientras el blanco se volvía de plata y azul. Entonces, la voz de Legolas se oyó grave y seria  
  
- Nuestros hermanos se han ido, mas no estéis tristes. Su recuerdo quedará entre nosotros para siempre. Y ellos nos recordarán desde las dichas que Ilúvatar dará a sus hijos... Descansad ahora... Vanta Maare...  
  
Poco a poco, todo el mundo salió de aquel lugar, en silencio y pensativos. Cuando todo quedó vacío y en silencio, Legolas también se dispuso a retirarse a descansar, mas algo llamó su atención. Allí aún quedaba alguien  
  
- Niltariel- llamó  
  
La elfa se hallaba arrodillada ante el altar de piedra y plata que se alzaba en el medio del jardín. En sus manos sostenía algo, que escondió rapidamente al oir a Legolas pronunciar su nombre. Se levantó al instante, sacudiendo su vestido blanco de un inexistente polvo.   
  
- Majestad...- susurró haciendo una reverencia  
  
Legolas la miró seriamente. Y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera, mientras le daba la espalda y se encaminaba hacia uno de los tantos caminos que poseía aquel lugar. La elfa le miró con preocupación, y se soltó la cinta plateada con la llevaba sujeto el cabello. Y luego caminó detrás él, sin saber qué decir, ni qué hacer. Pero tenía la sensación de que algo había hecho que había molestado al príncipe.  
  
- Mi Señor... ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó en voz baja y con miedo  
  
Legolas se paró y se volvió a ella. La miró a los ojos, mas Niltariel agachó la mirada, aún sin saber muy bien por qué.  
  
- ¿Qué fuiste a hacer a Minas Tirith? Sabes que no debes ni puedes ir allí tú sola...  
  
Niltariel le miró sorprendida. Su rostro se tiñó de rubor y nerviosismo.  
  
- Yo... veréis, Majestad... Tenía asuntos pendientes allí...  
- Por esos asuntos te estoy preguntando yo  
  
La joven bajó la mirada y no respondió. Legolas se acercó a ella y tomando su cara por el mentón, se la levantó y la miró a los ojos  
  
- ¿Qué hacías en Minas Tirith?  
- Mi Señor...- Niltariel suspiró y apartó su mirada a un lado- Supongo que ya no serviría de nada ocultároslo, después de todo...  
- Ocultarme lo qué  
- Metgorn... - ella vaciló un segundo y caminó hasta un lado del sendero- Metgorn... pues... él... oh, mi Señor... perdonadle... Es sabido por todos que no podemos... con los humanos...  
- Niltariel, habla claro, por Eru... no entiendo qué quieres decir...  
  
Ella se volvió a Legolas y sacó lo que antes había mantenido en sus manos. Un anillo plateado con una esmeralda engarzada en él. Legolas miró el objeto sin entender nada  
  
- Metgorn... Estaba prometido con una mortal... De hecho... hace una semana, mi Señor, que Metgorn había renunciado a su inmortalidad...- terminó ella en voz baja- Este anillo... me lo ha dado hoy la que era su prometida... Por eso fui hasta Minas Tirith, para darle la noticia... Me rogó que pusiera este anillo entre las manos de Metgorn cuando fuera incinerado... no pude decirle que no habíamos podido recuperar su cuerpo, mi Señor... La vi tan apenada que incluso me dio miedo dejarla sola temiendo que pudiera terminar con su vida...  
  
Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por el rostro de Niltariel  
  
- Sé, mi Señor, que vós mismo nos ordenásteis no establecer relación sentimental alguna con los mortales... Por eso os ocultamos esto... Ruego que me disculpéis, mi Señor... Entended que nada se podía hacer ante algo así...  
  
Legolas le dio la espalda  
  
- Veo que mi pueblo no confía en mi  
- No Majestad, no digáis eso!- exclamó ella, sorprendida con esa respuesta  
- Decidme si no, Niltariel, el por qué me habéis ocultado algo así. Jamás me habría opuesto a ello. ¿Acaso creéis que luego de haber sido testigo del amor entre los Reyes de Gondor sería tan severo?  
- Majestad... Yo...   
- Dejadme solo, dama...- la cortó él secamente  
  
Niltariel se acercó a él y apoyó su mano en el hombro de Legolas. Él se apartó al instante  
  
- Mi Señor...  
- He dicho que me dejéis solo, Niltariel, por favor...  
  
Un halo de tristeza veló la mirada de la joven y con la cabeza baja, emprendió el camino de vuelta. Legolas se volvió y la siguió hasta que su blanca silueta desaparecio del alzance de su vista.  
  
- Mas no es sólo Metgorn quien me preocupa, Niltariel... no sólo él...- dijo para si y siguió caminando por el sendero, sumido en sus pensamientos.  
  
La noche pasó tranquila, sin que nada perturbara aquellos parajes. Ningún ataque de orcos ni ningún elfo saliendo a hurtadillas a encontrarse con su amada en los límites del bosque, lejos de las miradas furtivas. Fue una noche de recogimiento, de recuerdos y de pena. Más para algunos que para otros... Segunda noche que Legolas no pudo conciliar el sueño y decansar... demasiadas preocupaciones en su cabeza... y todas girando en torno a un mismo eje... Los guardias nocturnos lo observaban entristecidos mientras lo veían caminar por los senderos bañados por la luz de la luna. Con sus cabellos rubios entretejidos con el fulgor de la plata de las estrellas... Cualquiera que lo viera pasar, tan serio, tan distante... vestido de un blanco tan puro... diría de él que parecía más ausente que presente... Niltariel estaba de guardia esa noche y lo vio pasar a su lado, pensativo y cabizbajo... Mas no le dirigió palabra alguna; él quería estar solo...   
  
Con la salida del sol, el bosque pareció llenarse de una nueva vida. Los pájaros cantaron alegremente y volaban entre las ramas tapando con sus alas los rayos del sol. Mas una pequeña agitación existía entre la comunidad élfica: Legolas había convocado a sus mejores guerreros en torno a él.   
  
- Una compañía debe partir...- anunció-... quisiera saber que clase de criatura atacó a Ashtael. Partid cuanto antes y cuanto antes tambien traedme nuevas. Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de lo que habita en esa caverna maldita... Sed cuidadosos y no os separéis bajo ningún concepto... Y recordad que es una galería algo estrecha, vuestros arcos allí no servirían mas que para dañaros los unos a los otros... Id en paz, y que Eru os guarde de peligros mayores...  
  
Legolas se alejó mientras la compañía preparaba los caballos para partir  
  
- Majestad! Majestad!- le llamó una voz a su espalda  
  
Volviéndose, vio que Niltariel se acercaba a él, corriendo rapidamente.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó casi con indiferencia y en un tono algo... secante  
  
Tal tono intimidó un poco a la joven, que agachó la cabeza sintiéndose increiblemente inferior a él.  
  
- ... Me preguntaba...- susurró-... Quería saber si...  
- Hablad de una vez! No tengo todo el día sólo para vos!  
- Quisiera acompañar a la compañía, mi Señor...  
  
Legolas la miró sorprendido y casi a la vez, un gesto severo se dibujó en su cara  
  
- No! Sois demasiado inexperta y el peligro es de gran calibre  
- Pero son vuestros mejores hombres los que parten, no molestaré y trataré de servir de ayuda, majestad...  
- Os he dicho que no, dama. Acatad las órdenes de vuestro príncipe si aún seguís respetando mi autoridad en algo  
- Pero...  
- Escuchadme bien Niltariel!- le dijo el duramente agarrándola fuertemente por los hombros y mirándola a los ojos- No sé que hay allí, y no quisiera perder a nadie más!  
- Os lo suplico, mi Señor... dejadme ir...- susurró ella suavemente sosteniendo su mirada, sabedora de que él podría ver en sus ojos lo que ella no era capaz de expresar con palabras  
  
Legolas la soltó y respiró pesadamente  
  
- ¿He de suponer que fuertes son los motivos que os mueven a hacer esto, Niltariel?  
- ¿Mis motivos, mi Señor?- dijo ella confundida- ¿Cuan fuerte vos creéis que puede ser el sentimiento de vengar a un amigo?¿Cuan fuerte es el odio hacia el ser que ha destrozado dos vidas?  
  
El príncipe se volvió a ella con tristeza en la mirada  
  
- Es de suponer que ante tal pasión me es inútil oponerme... De acuerdo!- dijo volviendo al mismo tono duro de antes- Podéis ir! Pero tened cuidado, Niltariel, tened mucho cuidado!!  
  
Y sin dar tiempo a que Niltariel pudiera agradecerle nada, Legolas le dio la espalda y se alejó de ella a paso ligero. La elfa se quedó mirando un rato como él se alejaba hacia las altas galerías que reposaban en los árboles.   
  
Poco después, la compañía partió bajo la atenta mirada del príncipe que los observaba desde sus aposentos. Se sentó pesadamente y cerró sus ojos mientras sostenía la cabeza con las manos  
  
- Eru quiera que mis temores no se hagan realidad...- susurró  
  
Al mediodía, la compañia llegaba al claro del bosque. Entre los pestilentes olores que desprendían los cuerpos de los orcos, descabalgaron y con Demion, capitán de la compañía, al frente, penetraron en la caverna con las dagas fuertemente agarradas en sus manos.  
  
Nada se veía en aquella oscuridad, nada escepto las tenebrosas sombras que dibujaban las paredes. Mas algo pareció moverse sigilosamente... una presencia que los acechaba sin descanso. Todos pararon inquietos  
  
- ¿Quién anda ahí? Mostraros a la luz del fuego!- gritó Demion  
  
No hubo respuesta mas que silencio, todo permaneció calmado y tranquilo... Mas de repente, algo atacó a Demion por la espalda y acto seguido todos los demás fueron a ayudarle. Pero cuando se acercaron a la criatura, ésta desapareció y sólo quedó Demion tendido en el suelo y levemente herido  
  
- Es rápida- dijo con dificultad el capitán- Mientras permanezcamos aquí, nada podremos hacer contra esta criatura. Salgamos de aqui   
  
Con gran inquietud y desasosiego, se dirigieron de nuevo a la luz clara y limpia del sol. Y una vez en el claro, se dieron cuenta de que allí faltaba alguien. Demion miró confuso a todos lados  
  
- ¿¿Dónde está Niltariel?? 


	3. Capítulo 3: La Dama

Capítulo 3:  
  
El mensajero cabalgó veloz de regreso a la ciudadela. A su paso, se silenciaba la naturaleza. No tardó en llegar hasta las puertas donde los guardias, al verlo llegar tan veloz y alocadamente, mandaron avisar al príncipe. Era más que evidente que aquel mensajero traía malas noticias.   
  
Pasó veloz por la puertas y tomó dirección al lugar donde Legolas residía. Al llegar, Legolas ya estaba allí esperándole, su rostro reflejaba su corazón latiendo de angustia y temor. El mensajero bajó del caballo, hizo una reverencia y aguardó.  
  
- Habla!- exclamó Legolas- ¿Qué ocurre?¿Por qué sólo tú regresas?  
- Lo que Eru ha puesto en esa caverna nos ha atacado, Majestad..  
- Y bien?- el desasosiego del príncipe crecía por momentos  
- Rapidamente salimos de la caverna y hemos acampado a su apuerta esperando órdenes vuestras  
  
Legolas respiró aliviado y sonrió  
  
- ¿Y para eso tanto alboroto? Créeme que pensé que traías en serio malas nuevas de algún nuevo fallecimiento a manos de esa criatura...  
- Bueno, mi Señor... no exactamente fallecimieno- susurró el mensajero tristemente  
  
La sonrisa se borró del rostro del príncipe para ser substituida por sorpresa  
  
- Habla pues! ¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?!  
- Alguien ha desaparecido en la caverna, Majestad  
- ¿Quién?...- preguntó Legolas con dolor en su voz, sabiendo cual era la respuesta  
- ... Niltariel...  
  
Legolas sintió que su alrededor se paralizaba un momento. Y poco a poco, trató de digerir aquella noticia. Su temor hecho verdad. Sus ojos brillaron sobría y solemnemente mientras miraba al frente, luego dio la espalda al mensajero  
  
- ¡Traed mi caballo!- dijo con decisión  
  
Demion se hallaba sentado, sanándose sus heridas, cuando el sonido de los cascos de un caballo llamaron su atención.  
  
- ¡Majestad!- exclamó mientras se levantaba apresuradamente  
  
Legolas llegó hasta él y desmontó. Tras él, llegó el mensajero que había sido enviado por Demion.  
  
- Su Majestad cabalgaba tan rápido que creí perderlo en la espesura   
- Discúlpame. No volverá a ocurrir.- se volvió a Demion- ¿Alguna noticia sobre el paradero de la elfa?  
- No mi Señor... ninguna nueva hasta el momento  
- Bien- la preocupación del príncipe era más que notoria en su mirada- Preparad las antorchas, voy a entrar...  
- Pero Majestad!- exclamó Demion- Es demasiado arriesgado para vos!!  
- Lo sé- asintió- Pero debo hacerlo. Su padre jamás me perdonaría si algo le pasara  
- El vuestro tampoco, mi Señor, si algo os llega a suceder a vos también  
  
Legolas miró a Demion. El capitán no necesitó ninguna explicación más  
  
Poco después todo estaba preparado y Legolas se adentró en la caverna, en sus manos las dagas y en su corazón el deseo de encontrarla con vida. Tras él, iban Demion y otro elfo más portando sendas antorchas. Y cuando la oscuridad pareció volverse intensa, algo llamó la atención del príncipe; una figura escondida entre las sombras de la caverna... parecía quieta... o mejor dicho... muerta...  
  
- Niltariel...- exclamó para si dirigiéndose hacia ese lugar apresuradamente  
  
Fue entonces cuando Legolas pudo confirmar sus temores; era Niltariel, mas no estaba muerta. Unicamente inconsciente y atada de brazos y piernas.  
  
- Os lo dije, Niltariel... Os dije que tuviérais extremo cuidado... Cuando aprenderéis a confiar en mí....- susurró tratando de cortarle las cuerdas  
  
Pero entonces, algo se movió a su espalda  
  
- No la toquéis. Vuestra vida será el precio de esa osadía  
  
Legolas se levantó lentamente y se giró, una mujer alta y esbelta lo amenazaba con una daga. La escasa luz no le permitía verla demasiado bien  
  
- ¿Quién sois vos, señora?  
- No creo que sea de vuestra incumbencia  
- ¿Qué es lo qué queréis?¿Por qué nos atacáis?  
- ¿Yo atacaros? Creo que estáis confundido, sois vos los que me habéis atacado a mi!  
- Repetiré la pregunta una vez más, dama... ¿Quien sois?  
  
La "mujer" se empezaba a sentir realmente incómoda y no dudó en atacar al príncipe. Una tremenda batalla se libró entre los dos, rápida e igualada. Ligera y veloz. Poco a poco, Legolas comenzó a tomar ventaja sobre su oponente, hasta que consiguió arrebatarle la daga dejando a la "mujer" totalmente desarmada. Apoyó la punta de uno de sus cuchillos en la garganta de la mujer mientras que con el dorso de la otra mano se secaba la sangre que manaba de uno de los cortes que aquel ser le había hecho en la mejilla.   
  
- Ahora- dijo respirando agitadamente- sois prisionera de los elfos de los Bosques de Gondor... Qué será de vos será decidido más tarde... Tenéis muchas preguntas a las que responder y no tendréis opción a guardar silencio...  
- Cometéis un error al considerarme culpable... mas quizás os sorprendáis luego de saber quién es el agresor y quién el agredido  
- Vuestras palabras no me inspiran confianza... Castigo tendréis, seáis o no una mujer...  
  
Casi al instante, los dos elfos que lo acompañaban agarraron a la mujer por los brazos y se los ataron tras la espalda. A la luz de las antorchas, el rostro de la mujer era mucho más visible: piel blanca y pálida. Cabellos largos y sedosos de color gris. Su rostro, a pesar de la juventud que reflejaba, parecía tener sobre él gran sabiduría. Dos ojos resplandecientes y rojos como rubíes engarzaban su cara y sobre su frente, descansaba una piedra violeta que reflejaba la luz en caprichosas formas. De fina y delicada figura, vestía con un vestido totalmente negro de grandes mangas anchas que no permitían verle las manos.  
  
- Lleváosla- ordenó Legolas- Y no descuidéis su vigilancia!  
  
Los elfos aisntieron y se llevaron a la mujer de allí. Una última mirada de desafío cruzaron ella y el príncipe. Y fue entonces cuando algo llamó la atención de Legolas; la mujer tenía orejas de elfo... Legolas cerró los ojos fuertemente. No podía ser, tenía que estar viendo productos de su imaginación. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, ya no los divisó  
  
- Creo que necesito descansar, y cuanto antes- susurró apra si volviendo al lado de Niltariel  
  
Desató las cuerdas apresuradamente, y el cuerpo de la elfa cayó sin casi vida y sin fuerzas sobre él.  
  
- ... Jamás debí haberos permitido venir...- susurró tristemente tomándola en brazos y sacándola de la caverna.  
  
Se dirigieron a la ciudadela sin más demora. El príncipe del Bosque Negro iba a la cabeza, montado en su corcel blanco que resplandecía a la luz del Sol. La elfa iba con él, sostenida entre los brazos y el cuerpo de Legolas. Su sueño era profundo y distante, y en vano fueron los intentos de Legolas de llamarla en susurros o tratar de traerla de vuelta a la realidad. Tras ellos, la prisionera cabalgaba en un caballo negro, custodiada a ambos lados por dos guerreros elfos.  
  
Pronto llegaron a la ciudadela, y cuando Legolas detuvo su corcel. Todos se dispusieron a descabalgar y ocuparse de sus tareas. Mas el príncipe se volvió a los elfos que guardaban a la mujer.  
  
-Llevaos a la prisionera!- dijo seriamente. Cruzando con ella una mirada muy poco amigable- Y vigiladla bien! Que no pase como con la criatura Gollum!  
  
Luego azotando a su caballo, se encamino rapidamente a la casa de curación, y alli atendieron a la joven elfa, mas no se logró despertarla por más que usaban en ella todos los conocimientos mágicos que poseían los elfos.   
  
El Principe tampoco durmió esa noche. Entraba y salia de la casa de curación en cada momento, con semblante de procupación en su cara. Muchos dijeron que como siguiera así, no tardaría en caer enfermo de cansancio, ya que de otra cosa no podía enfermar.  
  
Con la llegada del sol, el principe tomó la decisión de interrogar a la causante de tanta calamidad. Y escoltado por tres guardias, se encaminó a la celda donde ella estaba. A ambos lados de la puerta, había dos soldados, armados con las lanzas élficas de doble filo.  
  
-Majestad!-dijo uno de los guardias mientras hacian una reverencia al principe  
-¿Como ha pasado la noche?¿Ha ocasionado algun altercado?- pregunto Legolas  
-No, mi señor, no nos ha causado ningun problema - contesto el guardia - aunque no ha provado bocado, ni ha dormido en toda la noche.  
-Abrid la celda, deseo hablar con ella.  
  
El guardia abrio la puerta de la celda, Legolas se encamino hacia ella pero esta ya habia notado la presencia del principe desde hacia bastante tiempo, asi que tan pronto como este cuzaba el umbral la doncella dijo:  
  
- Aiya Arab Meletyalda...  
  
Legolas la miro extrañado ya que ella parecia conocer la lengua elfica  
  
-¿Quien sois?¿Porque atacasteis a mis hombres?- pregunto el principe con desconfianza  
  
Pero la doncella no respondio  
  
-Os hablo a vos! -dijo esta vez mas enojado- Os recuerdo que sois mi prisionera y no tenéis derecho alguno a guardar silencio tras lo que habéis causado  
-Se que hablais conmigo, mas no puedo responder a vuestras preguntas y prefiero no contestar antes de mentiros- respondió ella calmadamente, en contraposición a la ira que emanaba de Legolas  
-Pues hablad y no mintais! ¿Quien sois?  
-¿Deseais saber mi nobre?¿O quizas algo mas?  
-Creo que vuestro nombre sería un buen principio  
-Thalireg Undomiel  
-Ahora decidme ¿porque atacasteis a mis hombres?   
-¿O porque vuestros hombres me atacaron a mi?¿ No debo acaso defenderme si alguien me ataca?  
-No creo que mis hombres os atacaran sin razón. No fueron enseñados para ser cazadores de seres mortales a no ser orcos  
-Atacarme quizás no, pero si me apuntaron con sus arcos, suficiente para sentirme amenazada. Suficiente motivo para defender mi vida  
-Veo que no sacare nada en limpio de vos- dijo el principe mientras se diriguia a la salida de la celda, pero antes de salir se volvió a ella - Decidme una cosa más... ¿vos sois un elfo oscuro?  
  
Legolas no obtuvo respuesta alguna mas que el silencio de la mujer. Y viendo que ya no conseguiría mas repuestas en ese momento, abandonó la celda asegurándose de que los guardias no la dejaran de vigilar, ni de día, ni de noche.   
  
Nada más salir del recinto de las prisiones, se volvió a los tres guardias que lo escoltaban.  
  
- Ya podéis iros. Volved a vuestros puestos. Si os necesito seréis llamados  
  
Con una reverencia los tres elfos se alejaron del lugar. Legolas se encamino a la casa de curación con la esperanza de tener alguna nueva sobre el estado de Niltariel. Mas a pesar de lo que él esperaba, se encontro todo igual a como lo habia visto antes de haber partido aquella mañana de allí. Dos doncellas cuidaban exahustivamente a la elfa, y en sus caras se reflejaba la tristeza de no poder dar buenas noticias a su Señor.  
  
- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Legolas acercándose a una de las doncellas que estaba curando las heridas que las cuerdas habían dejado en las muñecas de la joven  
- No despierta, mi Señor... Ni siquiera reacciona a las llamadas en nombre de Elbereth... Magia negra ha sido usada contra ella... Y ante eso, nosotras no tenemos poder...  
- ¿Estás segura de que nada puedes hacer?  
  
La doncella bajó la mirada al suelo y eso fue respuesta suficiente para Legolas.  
  
- Dejadnos solos, por favor  
  
Las dos mujeres se levantaron y salieron de la habitación silenciosamente. No hubo ruido alguno durante un momento, el silencio reinó sin más oposición que el soplo de la brisa temprana. Legolas caminó hasta el lecho de la elfa y se arrodilló a su lado.  
  
- Sueño dulce ha de ser el vuestro si no queréis abrir los ojos, Niltariel- susurró- ¿Qué es lo que os ha sumido en tal letargo?¿Qué os tiene aprisionada en vuestra alma?  
  
De repente el aire se estremeció. Y Legolas se volvió alarmado  
  
- Demasiadas preocupaciones para vos, majestad- dijo Thalireg, oculta entre las sombras de la habitación  
- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- exclamó Legolas recordando que no iba armado- ¡¡Guardia!!  
-Por mucho que griteis, nadie vendrá  
-¿Como es posible que hallais escapado?-pregunto Legolas friamente  
-Tan facil de hacer pero demasiado complicado para que vos lo entendais-dijo Tharileg mientras se acercaba al Principe-ahora es mi turno, ahora me toca a mi hacer las preguntas y a vos responderlas.  
- Desde cuando un prisionero interroga a quien lo aprisiona?  
  
La mujer levantó su mano izquierda y esta resplandeció con una luz negra y mortecia. Casi al instante, esa misma luz, brotó del cuerpo de la elfa. Legolas observó aquello más que sorprendido  
  
- ¡¿Que estáis haciendo?!  
- Os lo he dicho, Majestad... Vos sois ahora el prisionero... Responded a mis preguntas ya que no creo que prefiráis que arranque su alma, si no me equivoco  
  
El príncipe la miró con odio. Mas asintió a pesar de que su orgullo casi se lo impide  
  
- Decidme lo que deseáis saber...- murmuró entre dientes  
- ¿Cuál es vuestra relación con los orcos y con los Uruk-hai?  
- ¿Cómo?- preguntó sorpendido- No tengo nada que ver con esas criaturas, tan solo los cazamos de vez en cuando  
-Vuestra respuesta me agrada, pues pensaba que vos tambien estabais bajo las oredenes de Lengua de Serpiente- respondió ella, bajando la mano y desapareciendo aquel fulgor.  
-¿Lengua de Serpiernte?  
-¿Os suena ese nombre?  
-Hacia mucho tiempo que no lo oia- dijo Legolas, Thalireg tenia la vista fija en el principe, lo cual le incomodaba bastante- Mas no creo que este sea el momento y el lugar para tratar esos tema. Ahora decidme que le habeis hecho a ella.  
-Nada que no se pueda remediar...  
-¡Pues ponedle remedio!  
-Pedis demasiado y dais muy poco, señor Elfo... - dijo Thalireg mientras se acercaba al lecho donde descansaba Niltariel- pero supongo que tendre que hacer algo mas por vos, antes de que me deis toda esa información que necesito de Lengua de Serpiente.- Luego acercandose todavia mas a Niltariel dijo- Entuluva i amaren! I aure lómie ú-turuva elye olori... Ranya i mornie celel... Hosta elmelinde!  
  
Mas nada pasaba y Legolas se empezó a sentir decepcionado e inquieto a la vez; si la que formuló el hechizo no era capaz de romperlo... nadie sería capaz... Pero en aquel momento un pequeño movimiento se advirtió en una de las manos de la elfa, y acto seguido sus ojos se entreabrieron y miró confusa a su alrededor. Legolas se agachó a su lado  
  
- ¡Niltariel!¡Niltariel! - llamó inquieto  
- ¿Majestad?-dijo Niltariel con dificultad, volviendo su vista a él- Oh, mi Señor... ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?...   
- Largo ha sido vuestro sueño-dijo el principe- Gracias a Eru que ya ha pasado todo  
- Estaba preocupado por ti- añadió Thalireg que observaba alejada la escena  
  
Legolas se volvió con cara de angustia.   
  
- Pero qué decís?!- exclamó molesto  
- Su Majestad no tendría por qué preocuparse por mi...- dijo Niltariel algo apenada- Si acaso estar molesto conmigo por no hacerle caso cuando debí haberlo hecho...  
- ... Descansad ahora... Hablaré con vos más tarde, cuando os halláis repuesto mejor... Ahora tengo otros asuntos de los que ocuparme- añadió lanzando una mirada algo agresiva a Thalireg  
  
La mujer no pudo reprimir la irónica sonrisa que asomó en sus labios  
  
- ¿Otros asuntos, mi Señor?- preguntó Niltariel confundida. Mas luego su mirada tropezó con la de Thalireg- Y vos... ¿vos quién sois?  
- Vuestro estado no os permitirá asimilar información ahora, joven elfa- le respondió- Ya las preguntas os serán respondidas a su debido tiempo... Mas ahora como bien dice vuestro... señor, debéis descansar. Lamento haberos usado como moneda de cambio, mas no tenía opción...  
  
Niltariel puso cara de aturdimiento pero asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego se volvió a Legolas  
  
- Mi Señor... Lamento lo que ha pasado... yo...  
  
Él hizo un gesto con la mano para hacerla callar  
  
- Descansad ahora, Niltariel... Lisse oloori, inya meldor... Enomentuvalve, Niltariel...  
  
Se levantó y haciéndole una seña a la mujer, ambos abandonaron la estancia. La elfa los siguió con la mirada y luego cerró los ojos... y se durmió   
  
Luego de cerrar la puerta, Legolas se quedó un momento parado y pensativo  
  
- ¿Sabéis que Lengua de Serpiente está muerto, verdad?  
- ¿Muerto?  
- Sí... al igual que Saruman...- respondió poniéndose en camino a los jardines  
- Permitidme deciros, Legolas, que la muerte no existe para aquellos sirvientes del mal cuyo odio sobrepasa los límites de la imaginación  
- Mas no entiendo... ¿por qué nombráis a Lengua de Sepiente?  
- Algo él busca que es de mi pertenencia. Los orcos que vos matásteis me buscan a mi en realidad  
- A vos? Qué poseéis vos que ellos deseen?  
- Secretos que no deben ser revelados aún, príncipe del Bosque Negro. Al menos, aún no hasta que llegue su tiempo...  
- Si me pedís información sobre el mal he de tener derecho a saber su motivo  
- No me pidáis más cosas, Señor Elfo... He liberado de su sueño a esa joven elfa... bastante he hecho ya para vos, no os parece?  
  
Legolas la miró con desconfianza  
  
- Aquí poco podréis encontrar sobre tal sujeto... Debéis ir a Minas Tirith... los sabíos de aquel lugar os podrán ayudar...  
- Se conoce en toda la Tierra Media que los sabios de Gondor lo saben todo de lo que ha sido, es y será...  
- No os olvidéis que seguís siendo mi prisionera. Iré con vos, mas me gustaría estar de regreso antes del anochecer... Así que el poco tiempo que os sea dado, aprovechadlo al máximo...  
  
Thalireg sonrió con malicia  
  
- Sigo pensando que os preocupáis demasiado, Legolas... ya está plenamente curada, sólo necesita descanso... aunque vos tengo entendido que tampoco dormís mucho ultimamente  
- Y a vos que os importa lo que a mi me pase o deje de pasar?- preguntó él molesto  
- Oh, no... nada. No os preocupéis... hoy podréis decansar tranquilo...- respondió misteriosamente  
  
Legolas la miró sin entender mientras ella le daba la espalda tratando de ocultar una ligera risa  
  
- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo nos vamos? 


	4. Capítulo 4: De la noche al alba

Capítulo 4:  
  
La alta torre blanca se alzaba solemne ante las montañas de Mordor. Altiva y reluciente, como la implacable vencedora de una guerra finalizada hace dos décadas. A sus pies, los siete anillos de la ciudad la rodeaban, ensalzando su belleza ondeante a las alas del viento. El sol brillaba en ella como las olas del mar reflejan las estrellas... La Blanca Torre de Minas Tirith...  
  
- ¡Príncipe Legolas!- exclamó el guardián de la puerta Oeste al verlo llegar, cabalgando en su caballo blanco  
  
Mas su vista reparó con sorpresa, que al caballo de la mañana, le seguía el de la noche... Una dama vestida de negro y pálida como la luz de la luna cabalgaba sobre un oscuro equino, tras el fulgor celestial del elfo.  
  
- ¿Podría saber quién es esa mujer?- preguntó el guardia acercándose al príncipe  
- Mi prisionera- respondió Legolas- Avisad al rey Elessar, he de hablar con él... Decidle que es urgente...  
- El Rey estará encantado de veros, Legolas hijo de Thranduil del Bosque Negro...- una reverencia hizo el guardia mientras pronunciaba estas palabras- Mas decidme antes de partir si necesitáis escolta para esa mujer...  
- No será necesario... Yo mismo me encargo de su vigilancia... Id! Y avisad al rey!   
  
Y Legolas entró cabalgando rapidamente en la blanca ciudad. Pasaron rápidos entre las estrechas y luminosas calles adornadas con hermosos arcos de piedra. Ya pocos signos quedaban de aquella batalla donde fue acosada por Mordor... y en la que príncipes elfos y hombres combatieron juntos nuevamente. La población los veía sorprendidos al verlos pasar: una mañana clara y luminosa y la noche lúgubre fría y distante detrás... Mas a pesar del enmarañado laberinto de calles que representaban los anillos, no tardaron mas que pocos minutos en alcanzar el pie de la Blanca Torre... Allí dos figuras los esperaban: un hombre de porte noble y una elfa esbelta y solemne. Una gran emoción invadió el corazón de Legolas al verlos, mas desmontó despacio e hizo una profunda reverencia al Rey y besó la mano de la Reina. Thalireg observó la escena, mas no desmontó.  
  
- Largo tiempo ha pasado, Legolas Hijo de Thranduil, desde que nos vimos por última vez- dijo el rey pausadamente, con esa sobriedad que caracteriza a todos los reyes  
  
Mas pronto una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del hombre... y Legolas, que hasta el momento se había mantenido serio, también sonrió con alegría y nostalgia en los ojos. La mujer de la blanca piel empezó a no entender que ocurría allí, y mayor fue su sorpresa al ver al Rey y al Elfo abrazarse cordialmente a lo que también se sumió la elfa  
  
- ¡Oh, Legolas!- exclamó la doncella- Cuan he desado ver a uno de los míos! Feliz soy por tu llegada, hermano!  
- Serías siempre bienvenida entre mi gente, Arwen- respondió Legolas cortesmente y sonriendo- Mas he de suponer que una grandiosa Reina como vos, no ha de tener tiempo para viajar...  
- En eso tienes razón, Legolas- continuó Aragorn- Largo y árduo ha sido el trabajo de reconstruir Minas Tirith, mas como has podido ver, no imposible.  
- No os excuséis, Aragorn... Yo también sé lo duro que es guiar un pueblo... Y he de añadir que vuestras responsabilidades duplican y triplican las mías... A pesar de que...- Legolas no terminó, y un halo de tristeza veló su mirada  
  
Aragorn y Arwen lo miraron con preocupación. La dama élfica tomó una de las manos de Legolas entre las suyas.  
  
- ¿Què ocurre, Legolas?- susurró  
  
Legolas miró a Arwen y luego a Aragorn para después volverse al caballo negro. Se acercó a él y le tendió a la dama de la blanca piel su mano, para ayudarla a bajar  
  
- Bajad, Thalireg. Mi parte del trato se verá cumplida. Espero que la sabiduría de los Reyes de Gondor os sea suficiente en vuestro cometido.  
  
La mujer desmontó he hizo una reverencia. El hombre y la elfa la miraron a ella sin entender, y luego a Legolas, buscando al menos una explicación en su mirada  
  
- Es mi prisionera... Mas... su situación posiblemente sea un mal presagio...   
- ¿Mal presagio?- preguntó Arwen más extrañada aún  
- Arwen, esperad...- intervino Aragorn- Algo me dice que este será una larga explicación. Entremos. Y sentados escucharemos a esta dama.   
  
Toda la mañana y toda la tarde la pasaron conversando. Thalireg explicó que estaba siendo perseguida por orcos y uruk-hai, perseguida por un secreto que Lengua de Serpiente anhelaba. Mas Aragorn no era capaz de creer las medias palabras  
  
- Aragorn, Rey de Gondor... Confiad en mis palabras...  
- Entiendo lo que decís. Mas sin saber quién sois vos, no puedo sacar nada en claro... Habláis de que Lengua de Serpiente aun vive y que como consecuencia, Saruman tambien! Os dáis cuenta de lo que estáis diciendo?  
- Me doy cuenta perfectamente, Majestad... Pero debéis creer...  
- No me pidáis algo así, sin conocer nada más...  
  
Thalireg respiró pesadamente. Y miró a Aragorn con gravedad  
  
- Si tanto ansiáis las respuestas, os las daré, pero únicamente a vos. Y de vos no podrán salir. Debéis guardarlas hasta que el momento de ser reveladas llegue.   
- Así se hará entonces.   
  
Arwen y Legolas no necesitaron más que oir y abandonaron la sala. Arwen se sentó en uno de los bancos de aquella galería mientras Legolas se acercaba a una ventana y observaba como asomaban entre la oscuridad las primeras estrellas de la noche. La dama élfica lo observó detenidamente y pudo descubrir en él una pequeña aura llena de inquietud.  
  
- ¿Os preocupa algo, Legolas?  
  
El elfo volvió su mirada a la dama un momento, para luego volver a fijarla en el firmamento  
  
- Era mi deseo regresar antes del anochecer... Tenía algo que hacer, mas veo que no será posible...  
- ¿Qué asuntos urgentes son los que os llaman?  
- Nada que deba ser antepuesto, Arwen... No os preocupéis... Otro día podré terminarlos...  
- Mas en vuestros ojos veo que vuestro corazón y vuestra mente ya hace tiempo que han partido hacia donde se halla vuestro pueblo... - dijo la elfa caminando hasta la misma ventana que Legolas  
- Quizás no os equivoquéis, Reina de Gondor...   
  
Arwen miró a Legolas detenidamente a los ojos. Sólo fue un momento, pero al cabo de ese rato, la elfa sonrió y se volvió también a ver el cielo  
  
- Numerosas son las estrellas que nos observan, verdad Legolas? Mas nosotros no podemos ver y tener noticias de todo lo que queremos como ellas pueden con una sola mirada a aquí abajo... Id y regresad a vuestro bosque, Legolas... Poco podréis hacer vos y poco podré hacer yo por ahora...   
- Pero Arwen...  
- Deja aquí a tu prisionera, mi propia escolta se encargará de vigilarla en tu ausencia... Aunque en ella no veo deseos de escapar... Mañana regresa cuando despunte del alba, y yo te pondré al corriente sobre las decisiones de mi Señor...   
  
Legolas miró a Arwen y sonrió agradecido. Tomó la mano de la elfa, y la besó  
  
- Grande es vuestra Gracia, Reina de Gondor... Y Grande también lo es vuestro corazón... Como vos me indicais, regresaré con el alba...   
- Cabalga veloz, Legolas... Y que vuestro corazón inquieto halle reposo esta noche...  
  
Con una nueva reverencia, Legolas abandonó corriendo la Torre Blanca y tomando su caballo de plata ahora a la luz de las estrellas, se dirigió al Bosque... Raudo y veloz como el viento pasó entre los árboles y las hojas y los rayos plateados de la luna...   
  
Poco tardó en llegar a la ciudadela... y aún menos tardó en llegar a la Casa de Curación. Sin prestar casi atención a nada, caminó aporadamente hasta la habitación donde Niltariel descansaba. Se quedó parado ante la puerta, dudando si debía entrar o no... Mas abrió la puerta sigilosamente y su mirada se volvió hacia el lecho, mas lo encontró vacío.  
  
- ¿Majestad?- susurró sorprendida la voz de Niltariel desde la ventana  
  
Legolas volvió su mirada a ella. La luz de la luna se reflejaba contra la piel de la elfa y dibujaba místicas formas en la sábana blanca que ella llevaba puesta sobre los hombros.  
  
- ¡Niltariel!...¿Qué... qué hacéis a pie?... Deberíais estar descansando...- dijo sorprendido sin moverse de su sitio  
- Llevo todo el día en cama, mi Señor- repondió ella mientras caminaba hacia el lecho y se sentaba en él- Ya mis piernas añoraban el caminar...  
  
Su mirada se cruzó con la de Legolas momentaneamente  
  
- Además, ya me encuentro mucho mejor...- dijo alegremente desviando la mirada  
- Esas palabras alegran mis oidos- respondió él, y casi sin darse cuenta, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Se dirigió a una cercana mesa y apartó una de las sillas- Pero venid; sentémonos y comamos algo  
  
Niltariel se dirigió hacia la mesa, y se sentó en la silla que Legolas había dispuesto para ella, mientras el príncipe salía de la habitación a ordenar que les llevaran algo para cenar.  
  
- He de suponer que estáis hambrienta, verdad?- dijo él sentándose enfrente de ella  
- ¡Más que nunca, mi Señor! A pesar de que estar postrada no es ejercicio alguno, me siento coo si hubiese realizado el trayecto de aquí a Rohan a paso veloz!  
- Eso es una buena señal...   
- Mi Señor...- comenzó ella bajando la mirada- Desearía pediros...  
- ... perdón por los problemas que me habéis causado, quizás?- la interrumpió él- Olvidadlo, Niltariel... todo queda perdonado... Mas la próxima vez, confiad en mí más que en vuestro instinto aventurero...  
- ¡Así será, mi Señor!- asintió ella agradecida  
  
En ese instante, dos doncellas dispusieron sobre la mesa diversos manjares élficos, mas eran ligeros, dado que los elfos no acostumbraban a tomar comidas demasiado pesadas a esas horas de la noche.  
  
- Mi Señor... ¿quién era la mujer que os acompañaba esta mañana?- preguntó Niltariel sirviéndose un poco de hidromiel en su copa  
- Esa mujer... - susurró Legolas con preocupación- Esa mujer era... vuestra agresora...  
  
La elfa levantó la vista al instante, claramente confusa  
  
- ¿Mi agresora, Majestad?... mas si no recuerdo mal, no había guardia alguno con ella... no estaba vigilada...- hizo una pequeña pausa- Me siento confundida, mi Señor...  
- No sois la única, Niltariel... Esa mujer me confunde muchas de las cosas que yo daba por ciertas... es extraña... Me trae lejanos recuerdos a Gandalf... Mas aparentemente parece una elfa... una elfa oscura... pero hasta el momento, nunca he visto un elfo oscuro manejando la magia negra como ella lo ha hecho  
- ¿Magia Negra, mi Señor?- preguntó Niltariel sorprendida- ¿Con qué propósito la usó?  
  
En el rostro del príncipe se reflejo preocupación y un miedo que antes había vivido... El silencio se levantó entre los dos, mas fue la voz de la elfa quien lo rompió  
  
- Majetad...- susurró  
- Decidme, Niltariel  
- Sería mi deseo ir a estirar un poco mis piernas por los jardines...  
- Permitidme que os acompañe - dijo el principe  
  
La joven asintio, poco despues se encontraban caminando por los jardines, por debajo de aquellos bellos arboles que dejaban atravesar la luz de la luna envolviendolo todo en un misterioso alo de misticismo. La noche era hermosa, sin duda alguna  
  
- Niltariel... - comenzó diciendo el príncipe para tratar de romper el silencioa que se había levantado entre ellos- Si os encontrais con suficientes fuerzas... me gustaria que me contaseis lo que ocurrio en la gruta.  
- ... Si no recuerdo mal ... algo ataco a Demion, todos fuimos en su ayuda, pero aquel que lo habia era demasiado ... bueno, demasiada rapida para nosotros... Demion dio la orden de ir hacia la entrada de la gruta ... yo corria detras del grupo ... lo siguiente que recuerdo es esta mañana cuando me desperte en la casa de curación... Lamento no poder seros de mas ayuda.  
- Es mas de lo que esperaba  
- Majestad... -preguntó la elfa con miedo- ¿que ha sido de ella?...¿donde se encuentra en estos momentos?  
- En Minas Tirith...   
- ... ¿En Minas Tirith?- dijo sorprendida- Mas... decidme, si vos la escoltábais por qué habéis vuelto sin ella? No será peligroso dejarla sola, mi Señor?...  
- Tenia asuntos que resolver aqui...- respondió él pensativo  
- Mi Señor, yo... podría... ¿puedo acompañaros a Minas Tirith, alteza?  
- ¿Acompañarme? Oh, Niltariel, me temo que aún estáis demasiado débil para viajar  
- pero el camino a Minas Tirith es corto...  
- ... pero dificil  
- Supongo que nada hara que cambieis de idea despues de lo que ocurrio la ultima vez... y ademas supongo que no quereis llevar cargas con vos...- dijo Niltariel mientras agachaba su rostro para ocultar su tristeza  
- No os entristezcais Niltariel... me encantaria que me acompañaseis...- susurró el principe mientras levantaba el rostro de Niltariel con su mano y la miraba a los ojos - ... aun estais debil ... debeis descansar...  
- Perdonad que me entrometa donde nadie me ha llamado pero... - dijo una voz que se acercaba lentamente, aquella voz pertenecia a Thalireg-...no creo que Niltariel necesite descansar mas que vos, pues si no me equivoco llevais tres noches sin dormir.  
- Si necesito descansar es asunto mio,- dijo Legolas con tono duro volviéndose a ella- mas ¿que haceis aqui? ¿ y como habeis llegado?  
- Como os dije en una ocasión... es muy sencillo... pero demasiado complicado para ser explicado ... y para que vos lo entendais.. ademas hay ciertos misterios que aún no deben ser descubiertos... aunque el motivo de mi visita no sois vos, Majestad.  
- Entonces...¿ que deseais? - dijo Niltariel  
- Queria saber como te encontrabas... me preocupa vuestro estado... y ademas yo soy la causante de vuestro... malestar.  
- Gracias por vuestra preocupación ... aunque no fuese necesaria  
- No... no es necesaria... mas queria disculparme contigo por haberte usado como moneda de cambio... aunque si no lo hubiese hecho no creo que vuestro principe me hubiese cedido a ciertas cosas.  
  
Legolas le lanzo una mirada amenazante a Thalirg, y esta no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que se dibujo en sus labios  
  
- ... ahora he de regresar a Minas Tirith ya que podrian notar mi ausencia y no quisiera provocar mas altercados... - dijo Thalireg, luego aparto la vista de Legolas posandola en Niltariel-... ahora descansad joven elfa, descansad toda la noche... presiento que mañana sera un dia muy largo- luego se dio media vuelta y empezo a alejarse, pero antes de desaparecer de la vista de los dos elfos se detuvo y añadio- Y vos principe descansad también ... mas no tardeis en salir con el alba.- Luego se alejo hasta que su figura desaparecio entre los arboles.  
  
Legolas se quedo en silencio e inmovil. Asi paso varios intantes hasta que la joven elfa rompio aquel silencio.  
  
- Majestad, si me dais vuestro permiso... desearia volver a mis aposentos...  
- No hace falta que me pidais permiso si os encontrais cansada ... ahora volver a vuestros aposentos ... buenas noches.  
- Buenas Noches, mi Señor...- susurró ella con una reverencia, mas antes de alejarse, se volvio a él nuevamente- ... Una cosa mas, alteza... con respecto a vuestro viaje a Minas Tirith.. puedo...  
- Sera mejor que os quedeis y descanseis...- la interrumpió- no desearia que cayeseis enferma ... ahora retiraos y descansad 


	5. Capítulo 5: Decisiones

Capítulo 5:  
  
Las últimas estrellas brillaban en el cielo, ya que pronto saldría el sol del Oeste. El bosque aun se hallaba dormido, en silencio... la quietud y la tranquilidad dominaban el aire  
  
Legolas acarició las crines de su caballo. El corcel aún parecía dormido... y más que evidente era que de tanta carrera precipitada aún estaba cansado. Incluso se diría que rehusaba a abandonar la ciudadela  
  
- Ánimo mi fiel amigo...- le susurró el príncipe- No eres el único que no desea partir  
  
Legolas montó en el caballo y se volvió a la casa de curación, y luego azuzó al corcel. Veloz como un grito corrió el caballo blanco a pesar de su cansancio... y cuando las primeras luces de la mañana se asomaron tiñendo la Torre de oro, una figura resplandeciente apareció por el horizonte de los caminos, cabalgando con rapidez. Arwen esperó a que el jinete llegara  
  
- Tal y como dijisteis, Arwen, he vuelto con la llegada del alba- dijo Legolas desmontando y haciendo una reverencia  
- Sabía que seríais puntual, Legolas- asintió la mujer- Mas entremos y tomemos algo mientras os pongo al corriente de lo sucedido  
  
Ambos elfos comenzaron a caminar en silencio  
  
- Decidme Legolas, ¿Habéis resuelto ese asunto que ayer tanto os inquietada?  
- Podría decirse que sí, mas es un asunto de recuperación lenta...  
- ... Legolas... tarde o temprano tendréis que admitirlo, no os parece?- preguntó ella con algo de misterio  
  
Legolas la miró sin entender y ella sonrió  
  
- Vos pensáis que es protección... mas en el fondo sabéis que algo más os condiciona  
- Arwen, no os entiendo... ¿A qué os referís?  
  
La elfa volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con tristeza  
  
- Olvidadlo, Legolas... Vos mismo lo descubriréis. Venid, Aragorn y Thalireg nos esperan  
  
- Partiré hacia Rivendel- anunció la dama de la piel blanca en medio de aquel silencio  
- ¡¿A Rivendel?!- exclamó Legolas sorprendido  
- Legolas, - comenzó Aragorn- A pesar de lo que nosotros hallamos podido creer todo este tiempo, nuestros problemas no han desaparecido aún... Si lo que esta mujer dice es cierto, entonces Saruman sigue con vida  
- ¡¿Qué?!  
- Por eso partiré hacia Rivendel- siguió la dama. Los hijos de Elrond sabrán qué hacer... ¿Vendréis conmigo, Príncipe?  
- Mi deber es ese puesto que seguís siendo mi prisionera y aún no habéis recibido castigo por la muerte que ocasionasteis... Mas decidme, por dónde tenéis planeado ir?  
- Pues...  
- El camino más corto sería atravesar Rohan y su paso, o incluso podríais cruzar Khazad-dûm...  
- Entonces... visitaremos las tierras de Éomer y las cuevas de los enanos...- susurró Legolas- Bien, entonces debemos partir cuando antes. Si puede ser con los rayos recién nacidos del sol de mañana, mucho mejor...  
- Pues partid mañana al alba, Legolas -dijo Arwen- Y ahora entonces regresad a vuestro bosque y organizad a vuestro pueblo para vuestra ausencia  
- Así lo haré, Reina de Gondor...  
  
Caminaron sin prisas y en silencio a los exteriores de la torre, donde ya se hallaban el caballo blanco y el negro. La mujer de la blanca piel hizo una reverencia a los Reyes y tras darles las gracias, montó. Mas Legolas se quedó en silencio  
  
- ¿Ocurre algo, Legolas?- preguntó Aragorn  
- Muchos y recientes recuerdos me traen esta situación- respondió con una melancólica sonrisa  
- Partiría contigo, amigo mío, pero la reconstrucción de Gondor es trabajosa y larga... Ten cuidado, Legolas...  
- Lo tendré, Aragorn... lo tendré  
  
Legolas hizo una reverencia y luego besó la mano de Arwen  
  
- Sed prudente, hermano mío... Y que Erü os guarde del peligro...  
  
Legolas montó y echando una última mirada de cordialidad a los Reyes de Gondor, partió hacia el bosque seguido de Thalireg. No tardaron en llegar y lo primero que hizo Legolas al llegar fue buscar a Demion, quien lo estaba aguardando.   
  
- Demion! acompañadme... tengo que hablar con vos...- dijo el príncipe desmontando  
  
Ambos se alejaron y pronto se perdieron de vista. La prisionera también desmontó aunque esperó a que el príncipe hubiese desaparecido para hacerlo, luego se dirigió a los aposentos de Niltariel  
  
- Buenos días, Niltariel...¿Como te encuentras esta mañana?  
- Mejor... - susurró ella levantándose de la cama con algo de dificultad- ¿A regresado el príncipe contigo?  
- Si... ahora se encuentra dándole ordenes a Demion para que ocupe su lugar durante un tiempo  
- ¿... ocupar su lugar...? ... No comprendo...  
- El príncipe me acompaña a Rivendel. Allí han de ser resueltas las dudas que no pudieron ser resueltas por el Rey de Gondor  
- Imladris...- susurró la elfa para si- mas dime... ¿Cuando partiréis?  
- En cuanto el príncipe este listo... - Thalireg miro fijamente a Niltariel- ... noto tristeza en vuestros ojos... ¿es acaso por nuestra partida?  
  
Niltariel no respondió  
  
- No temas expresar tus sentimientos... hasta la criatura mas vil puede...  
- ... ¿porque me habláis de amor?! - le cortó Niltariel alarmada  
- ... yo no he hablado de amor... - respondió la dama un poco sorprendida- pero veo que vuestros sentimientos hacia vuestro príncipe son claros  
- Demasiado confusos, diría yo... Para mi señor no soy mas que otro de sus guerreros... - dijo tristemente la elfa perdiendo su mirada en el vacío  
- No estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero eso no debe ser discutido en este momento. Ahora he de prepararme para el viaje, espero volver a verte antes de partir.  
  
Thalireg salió de los aposentos de Niltariel, dejando a la elfa sola y sumida en sus pensamientos  
  
Con el paso de la tarde la noche llego silenciosamente. Legolas se encontraba paseando por los jardines, que tardaría en volver a admirar.   
  
- Majestad... - susurró una voz tras él, rompiendo el silencio que lo rodeaba  
  
Legolas se volvió sabiendo quién era la que lo llamaba  
  
- Buenas noches Niltariel... - dijo con cordialidad- ¿Como os encontráis?... Siento no haberos visitado en todo el día... he estado ocupado... y supuse que en estos momentos ya estaríais durmiendo.  
- No podía dormir... Thalireg... ella me dijo... - la joven dudaba en sus palabras- me dijo que partiríais a Rivendel... y me preguntaba si...  
- ¿... si podríais acompañarnos...?- terminó Legolas por ella  
  
La joven elfa asintió mirando al suelo  
  
-Lo lamento, pero el viaje puede ser muy peligroso... y no me gustaría que os ocurriese nada ... - dijo el príncipe mientras acariciaba el rostro de la joven  
- Pero mi Señor...- susurró la elfa mirándole a los ojos  
  
Legolas no respondió mientras apartaba su mano de ella y el manto del silencio se levantaba   
  
-Sois muy protector majestad.- interrumpió de repente la voz de Thalireg surgiendo de la nada   
  
Legolas nada más verla se apartó de la elfa como acto reflejo y casi podría decirse que se había asustado  
  
- Niltariel... - comenzó la dama de la blanca piel caminando hasta la elfa, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa- ¿Porque deseáis acompañarnos en un viaje tan peligroso? Vos misma sabéis que aún estáis débil, que aún necesitáis reposo... ¿Sabéis todas las incomodidades que sufriréis? Puede que incluso, vuestra vida termine violentamente... Creed joven elfa, que esto no será un camino de rosas, pues alguien poderoso nos persigue... y nuestras vidas no le importan... ¿Tan fuerte es vuestra lealtad como para arriesgar vuestra joven vida?  
  
Niltariel no respondió, silencio y rubor fueron sus respuestas que Legolas observó sin entender.  
  
- Comprendo- dijo la dama. Luego dirigió su mirada a Legolas y añadió- Majestad, me gustaría que nos acompañara... y creo que vos también os alegraría si lo hiciera. Y no os preocupéis porque algo pueda ocurrirle, os prometo que mientras este en mis manos no le ocurrirá nada malo.  
- Tenéis la manía de entrometeros en la conversaciones ajenas, Thalireg... - dijo el príncipe - aunque no puedo desestimar vuestro consejo. Si vos lo deseáis dejare que Niltariel nos acompañe... pero si algo le ...  
-No le ocurrirá nada majestad... estad seguro de ello.  
  
El príncipe la miró con dureza  
  
- Y qué os hace pensar que me fiaré de vos...  
- Confiad en mí, majestad  
- ¿Confiar en vos? No me pidáis que confíe en alguien que no conozco; que ha sido causante de las muertes de mis hombres... en alguien que maneja la magia negra- esto último lo dijo amenazante  
  
Thalireg suspiró resignada y agachó la cabeza  
  
- Veo que no tenéis demasiada buena idea de mi, mas insisto en que me concedáis vuestra confianza. Si hemos de hacer tan largo y peligroso viaje juntos, de nada servirá mantener rencor uno sobre el otro...  
- No me haréis cambiar de parecer, dama. Para creeros necesito saber...  
- No puedo revelar nada aún, Legolas!- exclamó molesta la mujer  
- Entonces dadme una alternativa si es que la hay  
  
La dama de la blanca piel lo miró dudando y tras un momento de silencio se volvió a la elfa que los observaba a poca distancia  
  
- Esperadnos aquí, joven elfa...- luego se volvió a Legolas y mirándolo con indiferencia comenzó a caminar- Venid, Legolas...  
  
El príncipe la siguió sin entender demasiado bien lo que se proponía. Tan pronto como se alejaron lo suficiente de la elfa, Thalireg se volvió a él  
  
- ¿Y bien?- preguntó el elfo  
- Decidme; si la simple promesa de que la protegeré no es suficiente prueba como para ganar vuestro aprecio, qué he de hacer?  
- ¿Quién sois?  
- ¡Legolas!¡No seáis testarudo!¡No puedo revelarlo aún! He prometido y ahora os juro que protegeré a ese ser que vos tanto apreciáis con mi vida si es necesario  
- ¿Y consideráis eso suficiente?¿Proteger a uno de mis guerreros?  
- Sabéis tan bien como yo que no es "uno más"...  
- Es uno más de todos ellos  
- No seáis necio, príncipe... Mirad más allá de las paredes de vuestro corazón  
- ¿Y qué he de mirar? Decídmelo vos que tanto parecéis saber...  
  
Thalireg respiró pesadamente e hizo un ligero gesto de negación con la cabeza  
  
- Seréis diestro con el arco, Legolas, pero no con el corazón... - susurró- Mas queráis o no tendréis que confiar en mí...  
- Eso no lo decidiréis vos  
- El Rey de Gondor ha confiado en mi... Y vos que le sois leal, deberías creer en él... ¿O tampoco confiáis en Aragorn?  
  
Legolas se quedó callado y pensativo. Esa justa la había ganado ella  
  
- Mas no penséis que cambiará mi actitud ante vos... Os recuerdo...  
- que sigo siendo vuestra prisionera?... No lo he olvidado, y no he negado que vaya a otorgar la vida que arrebaté...- suspiró con resignación- Ahora id... o de tanto estar esperándoos a la intemperie, sí que caerá enferma  
  
Y dándole la espalda la doncella de la blanca piel se alejó de allí. Legolas se volvió a Niltariel mas ella ya no estaba, y una pequeña punzada de dolor envolvió su corazón.  
  
Thalireg abrió la puerta de su habitación silenciosamente y cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Niltariel en ella. La miró con sorpresa  
  
- Niltariel- exclamó- Què... qué hacéis aquí?  
  
La joven elfa caminó cerca de la ventana hasta que la luna la iluminó  
  
- Quisiera saber algo más de vos  
- ... la curiosidad es algo propio de los elfos, por lo que veo- respondió la dama con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama  
- Decidme; ¿por qué sois tan fría?... Presiento que no sois lo que aparentáis ser. Ocultáis de la gente vuestra verdadera persona, mas no entiendo por qué.  
- Eres más lista que tu príncipe, Niltariel. Mas no te apresures por saber. El tiempo en que mis secretos sean revelados llegará, no te preocupes... Ahora si me disculpas, me gustaría descansar... Necesito dormir un poco...  
  
Niltariel asintió y en silencio abandonó la estancia. Al salir de allí, se dirigió hacia donde ella vivía... Caminó pensativa entre los altos árboles y las escaleras de plata que se alzaban hasta las construcciones... Y fue entonces cuando oyó una voz que la llamaba  
  
- ¡Niltariel!¡Niltariel, espera!  
  
La joven elfa se volvió y cual no fue su sorpresa al ver a Ashtael corriendo hacia ella. Sus ojos se llenaron de alegría y ambos se abrazaron fuertemente  
  
- ¡Oh, Ashtael!- exclamó Niltariel separándose- Mi alma ríe por verte caminar otra vez  
- La mía también por poder abandonar el lecho- respondió él entre risas  
- Dime... qué tal te encuentras?   
- Oh, mucho mejor... Ven, tienes muchas cosas que contarme!- le dijo el elfo guiñándole un ojo y tomándola de las manos para hacerla sentar en una gran raíz que adornaba el borde del camino. Él se sentó a su lado  
- ¿Y bien?¿Qué deseas saber?  
- Me han dicho...- una sarcástica sonrisa asomó en los labios de Ashtael- Se rumorea que te ves muy a menudo con el príncipe  
  
Niltariel le miró sorprendida  
  
- ¿¿¿Quién ha dicho eso???  
- Cualquiera lo sabe, es un rumor que se ha extendido como fuego en bosque seco... Créeme que he sido de los últimos en enterarme  
  
La joven elfa agachó su mirada con rubor en las mejillas  
  
- Por Erü...- susurró para si- Que vergüenza...  
- Pero Nil...- le dijo Ashtael apoyando su mano sobre la de ella- ... No te entristezcas, amiga mía...   
- Como tales rumores lleguen a sus oídos... quizás no quiera hablarme más...  
- ¿Sabes? Creo que a ti no te han dicho nada de quién te sacó de la cueva ni quién se ha preocupado por ti el tiempo de tu letargo... ¿me equivoco?  
  
Niltariel le miró sin entender mientras el elfo se ponía de pie ante ella. Luego hizo una reverencia y tomando su mano, la besó cómicamente.  
  
- Permitidme, mi futura princesa, que os relate lo que aconteció  
- ¿Futura princesa?- exclamó la elfa entre risas- ¡No me hagas reír, Ashtael!  
  
Legolas caminaba de vuelta a sus aposentos, cuando oyó las risas de Niltariel no muy lejos de él. Atraído por la curiosidad, siguió el sonido hasta que divisó a la elfa sentada en una de las raíces de un árbol e iba a llamarla, cuando se dio cuenta de que Ashtael estaba allí también y tenía la mano de ella tomada entre las suyas. Decepción y tristeza velaron su mirada y se volvió para irse, mas en un último instante, se agazapó tras un árbol y se dedicó a observarlos.  
  
- Oh, si! Futura Princesa!- asintió Ashtael soltando la mano y separándose un paso- Atended a la historia de como un Joven Príncipe del Norte rescató a una dama del Oeste de la Muerte! La caverna era oscura y tétrica y la agitada respiración del monstruo retumbaba en las paredes.- la narración de Ashtael iba acompañada de su correspondiente actuación, lo cual resultaba muy cómico.   
- Oh, Ashtael... No era un monstruo...- le corrigió la elfa riendo ligeramente  
- No importa... Y no me interrumpáis, princesa!!- exclamó- Seguimos... Mas en esto, en medio de toda aquella sombra, una cándida doncella esperaba ser rescatada de su raptor, atada de pies y manos y dormida en el vértice de lo vivo y lo muerto... Y de entre las oscuras pesadillas que anhelaba el monstruo de la caverna, brillaron dos dagas de plata y oro! Y un apuesto príncipe luchó con fiereza con el ser hasta vencerle y liberar así a su dama... Mas... oh! La dama parecía muerta y no respondía a sus llamadas... No tardó nuestro príncipe en darse cuenta de que sólo dormía profundamente... Así que...- se acercó a Niltariel y la tomó en brazos entre las risas de ella- el apuesto guerrero la tomó entre sus brazos...  
- Oh, Ashtael!- rió Niltariel- Esto no son modales de tratar a una dama!  
- Chsssst! Dejadme terminar, princesa!!- le reprochó él mientras se subía en la raíz como si de un caballo se tratase, con Nil entre sus brazos. Luego, hizo como si cogiera las riendas del imaginario corcel- Y cabalgó con ella apoyada en su pecho, llamándola y susurrando palabras en su oído, mas no despertó y su preocupación fue creciendo por momentos... Los soldados dijeron que en más de una ocasión acarició la cara de la dama...  
  
Niltariel comenzó a sonrojarse y agachó su mirada  
  
- ¿Eso es lo que dicen que ocurrió?- susurró  
- Y cuando llegaron al palacio de plata- continuó Ashtael sin responderle- La llevó él mismo hasta la Casa de Curación... Y a ella regresó todas las noches, hasta que despertó...   
  
Ashtael se silencio y esperó a que Niltariel hablara  
  
- Ashtael- susurró la elfa- Hasta que punto te crees las historias que te cuentan?  
- Hasta el punto de que no le eres indiferente, Nil...   
- Ashtael, sólo soy uno más... Además... no es mi culpa el apreciarle tanto...- las lágrimas asomaron por los celestiales ojos de la elfa  
  
Ashtael no dijo nada y la abrazó.  
  
- Perdona... no debí haberte contado nada de eso, Nil... Lo siento  
- No te preocupes... Para mi siempre has sido como un hermano, y siempre lo serás- susurró separándose de él y secándose las lágrimas  
  
Se puso de pie y miró el cielo estrellado  
  
- He de ir a descansar, me espera un largo viaje... Ha sido mi deseo partir con él... Es un viaje peligroso, lo sé; mas si he de vivir sin verle tanto tiempo... prefiero morir defendiéndole... A fin de cuentas, es mi príncipe, es mi obligación protegerle con mi vida...  
- Pero Nil...  
- Buenas Noches, hermano mío... Me has hecho pasar un agradable rato- le interrumpió y se alejó camino de su residencia  
  
Ashtael la miró sonriendo tristemente  
  
- Todo va a terminar bien, Nil... ya lo verás- susurró mientras se levantaba y caminaba en dirección opuesta a ella.  
  
Y sumido en sus pensamientos, se encontró con Legolas de frente. El príncipe lo miraba con frialdad  
  
- ¡Majestad!- exclamó Ashtael verdaderamente sorprendido  
- ¿Qué hacéis a estas horas por aquí, Ashtael?  
- No... yo... perdonad, majestad... Tenía un asunto pendiente y...  
- Pues la próxima vez, procurad no tratar esos "asuntos" donde cualquiera pueda veros!- le respondió el príncipe con dureza a la vez que le daba la espalda y se alejaba de él  
  
Ashtael le miró un momento sin entender por qué Legolas se había puesto así. Mas luego se dio cuenta de que era obvio que los había visto a él y a Niltariel juntos... Una sonrisa de malicia asomó en sus labios..  
  
- ¿Su majestad está celoso o son imaginaciones mías?- susurró para si 


	6. Capítulo 6: Primer Encuentro

Capítulo 6:  
  
Legolas se levantó con el alba y tras refrescarse con el agua recogida del rocío, se dispuso a ir a preparar a su caballo. Mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Thalireg ya se hallaba allí, ensillando el caballo negro. La dama de la blanca piel se volvió a él  
  
- Buenos días, majestad... veo que habéis madrugado  
- Alassea Ree, Antafanende...- respondió y viendo que Thalireg se alejaba añadió- ¿A dónde vais?  
- A despertar a Niltariel, si vos no tenéis nada en contra de que ella nos acompañe- dijo calmadamente volviéndose a él  
- No... id y despertadle, mas apresuraos. Deseo salir cuanto antes  
- Así lo haré, Majestad- dijo la mujer haciendo un reverencia  
  
Tal gesto extrañó a Legolas, mas no le dio importancia y procedió a buscar a su blanco corcel. Mientras tanto, Thalireg se dirigió a la residencia de la elfo y la encontró ya preparada para el viaje, sentada en el borde de la ventana, pensativa  
  
- Buenos días, Niltariel  
- Alassea Ree, Thalireg...- respondió ella sin volver su vista a la dama  
- ¿Estáis lista? Vuestro Señor desea partir cuanto antes  
  
Niltariel cerró los ojos y luego, abriéndolos se levantó y sonrió a la mujer  
  
- Siempre estoy lista. Soy una guerrera élfica, lo olvidáis?- dijo alegremente.   
  
Mas la sonrisa se borró de su cara al ver tristeza en el rostro de la doncella de la blanca piel  
  
- ¿Estáis bien, doncella?- preguntó con preocupación  
- Sí, estoy bien...- respondió con una sonrisa forzada- No te preocupes por mi... Vamos, debemos partir ya...  
  
Ambas caminaron hasta las puertas de la ciudadela donde las esperaba Legolas en su corcel. Thalireg montó silenciosa en su caballo y no pronunció palabra alguna. Niltariel la miró extraña mas prefirió guardar silencio y esperar para hablar con ella. Y los tres partieron rumbo a Rivendel en silencio y con pena en el corazón: los elfos porque abandonaban su hogar sabiendo que se enfrentaban a un largo viaje... y la dama... no se sabía por qué, pero en sus ojos había angustia y tristeza...  
  
Y el silencio siguió patente durante un largo tiempo, hasta que los corazones de los elfos asumieron que se alejaban de sus tierras y respiraron tranquilos.  
  
- Hoy habéis madrugado mucho, Thalireg- dijo Legolas, quien iba a la cabeza  
- ... Eso parece...- respondió secamente  
  
El elfo se volvió algo confuso  
  
- ¿Estáis molesta por algo?  
- No...  
  
El príncipe se volvió de nuevo hacia delante sin entender, y la verdad, tampoco le preocupaba demasiado el no conocer las causas del extraño carácter que había adoptado la doncella.  
  
- No estáis muy habladora esta mañana... - dijo mientras se adelantaba un poco para comprobar que iban por el sendero correcto  
  
Niltariel aprovechó ese instante para poner su caballo a la par del corcel negro de Thalireg  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó- Y no aceptaré un "nada" por respuesta porque a mis ojos es visible que algo te está perturbando...  
- Únicamente he dormido mal...  
- ¿Estás segura?  
  
La dama de la blanca piel la miró y sonrió tristemente  
  
- Eres lista, joven elfa... Pero no te he mentido. No he dormido bien, no te preocupes por mi.  
- Desearía no hacerlo mas no puedo evitarlo... Si en algo os puedo ayudar, contad conmigo  
  
Thalireg asintió con agradecimiento y perdió su mirada en el horizonte, mientras la elfa espoleó a su caballo pardo y se colocó a la altura de el de Legolas. El príncipe se volvió a ella un poco sorprendido  
  
- ¿Ocurre algo, Niltariel?  
- Majestad...- comenzó ella en susurros- Me preocupa la doncella de la blanca piel; no parece estar demasiado bien  
- ¿Os ha contado algo acaso?  
- Nada más que había dormido mal... mas... oh, mi señor; tengo la extraña sensación de que sus sueños fueron perturbados- agregó la elfa en voz baja acariciando las crines de su caballo  
- Por Erü, dama... No digáis incoherencias!  
- Pero majestad, si ella está siendo perseguida por Saruman... ¿por qué no habría de ser el mago capaz de entrar en ella?  
  
Legolas la miró con gravedad  
  
- De ser así, ¿sabéis lo que ocurriría, mi joven guerrera?  
- Me temo que sí- respondió ella con tristeza- Sería una terrible arma en contra de si misma... o contra el Rey de Gondor... o contra vos, mi Señor...  
- Escuchadme, dama: sabemos que ella utiliza la magia negra e ignoramos si es conocedora de la blanca también, pero a juzgar por su apariencia yo casi aseguraría que sí... Decidme, Niltariel, de gente que pueda manejar ambas magias...  
- Vos, la dama Arwen... nosotros los elfos podemos, mas he de decir que nuestro poder reside más en la curación que en las artes de la lucha...  
- Yo la he visto usar su magia... y creedme, Niltariel, que se escapa a todo conocimiento élfico habido y por haber  
- Pero tan grande es su poder para que vos la temáis tanto?- dijo la elfa al ver tanta preocupación en los ojos de Legolas  
  
El príncipe agachó la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, respiró pesadamente. Luego miró al frente pensativo y la elfa le miró a él. En verdad el rostro del príncipe era hermoso cuando se hallaba en aquella presencia-ausencia tan común en él últimamente  
  
- Mientras vos dormíais- comenzó Legolas calmadamente- apresó vuestra alma con un simple gesto de su mano. Agarró vuestro ser tan fácilmente, Niltariel, que de no haber cedido a su petición, puedo asegurar que habrías muerto  
- ¿Cuál fue su petición, mi Señor?  
- Quería que respondiera a unas preguntas mas en un principio me negué y para obligarme a ello os usó a vos como arma en mi contra... Evidentemente, cedí... No podía permitir que os hiciese nada... El cazador se convirtió en presa... Mas luego, cuando mis respuestas fueron suficientes para ella, fue cuando os despertó  
  
Niltariel permaneció en silencio, pensativa... Legolas le rozó la mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos para traerla de vuelta a la realidad. La joven elfa se sobresaltó ligeramente y al instante sus mejillas se sonrojaron muy ligeramente. El príncipe sonrió  
  
- No temáis... Estáis viva y despierta ya. No le deis más vueltas, no merece la pena...  
- Os haré caso esta vez, mi Señor- asintió ella- Mas decidme una cosa si no es molestia para vos... ¿No os habéis fijado que la doncella de la blanca piel es fría por fuera y en apariencia?  
- Esa es una parte de ella que no me agrada. Por fuera es tan inaccesible que nunca se pueden entrever sus pensamientos  
- Me alegra oír eso, mi Señor... Creía ser producto de mi imaginación esa frialdad  
- Mas no emitamos juicios prematuros... Realmente, no la conocemos y veo que ello será difícil. Pero dejemos ese tema por ahora, dama, os lo agradecería  
- Como vos ordenéis, mi Señor- asintió la elfa  
  
Legolas se volvió a ella dándose cuenta de algo que ahora se le hacía extraño. Una agradable sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro  
  
- Decidme, Niltariel... ¿por qué ahora seguís tratándome de cortesía?  
- Me temo que no os entiendo, mi Señor...- susurró la elfa sorprendida  
- A eso me estoy refiriendo, dama... vos siempre me tratáis de "mi Señor" o "Majestad" mas ya no nos encontramos en las tierras en las cuales ostento un cargo  
- Pero seguís siendo mi príncipe y...  
- ... y nada, Niltariel... Vos no acatáis órdenes de un príncipe ya. ¿O debo recordaros que poseéis una iniciativa propia muy poco racional?- le dijo Legolas con ironía  
- Pero vos también... de aquí a un tiempo también me tratáis así...  
- Vos sois una dama  
- ¡Y vos un príncipe!  
- Mas entonces si seguís acatando mis órdenes aún fuera de mi poder, os ordeno que dejéis de llamarme así, y que cuando os refiráis a mi, me tratéis como a uno más, y me llaméis por mi nombre  
- Pero majestad...  
- Nil... por favor...- le dijo él mirándola a los ojos  
  
La elfa apartó su mirada y jugueteó nerviosa con las crines de su caballo  
  
- No será sencillo, mas si vos... tú lo ordenas, así será... Legolas  
  
Una pequeña sonrisa se creó en los labios de Niltariel: era la primera vez que pronunciaba el nombre del príncipe en mucho tiempo. Realmente, ya casi había olvidado cuando esa palabra cruzó sus labios por última vez. Pero sí se acordaba de cual había sido el motivo...   
  
- Y te lo advierto, pequeña- amenazó Legolas con alegría en sus palabras- Me vuelves a llamar "mi señor" y vas de vuelta a los bosques  
- Está bien... Permitidme, Legolas. Es mi deseo hablar con Thalireg  
- ¿Qué te he dicho?- dijo el elfo mirándola severamente  
  
La elfa sonrió con malicia y volvió al lado de Thalireg.  
  
Al final de la jornada habían alcanzado ya el extremo oeste de los Bosques de Drúadan. Descabalgaron en un claro, bajo un alto y majestuoso roble. La luna, símbolo élfico, brillaba hermosa en lo más alto del cielo entre su corona de estrellas.  
  
- Alguien debería vigilar- dijo Legolas- Haremos turnos mientras los demás descansan. No podemos bajar la guardia ni un sólo instante, sería nuestra perdición  
  
Niltariel asintió, pero la dama de la blanca piel estaba mas ausente que presente  
  
- Thalireg!- la llamó Legolas empezando a preocuparse de verdad por esas "idas" de la mujer- ¿Me habéis oído?  
- Uh?... Si, Majestad... Os he oido... ¿Quién hará el primer turno?  
- Yo lo haré- dijo Niltariel- No tengo demasiado sueño aún... y dudo que pueda descansar algo esta noche...  
- No- dijo Thalireg volviéndose a ella- Seré yo la que haga el primer turno... Si a vos no os importa, Legolas...  
- No, no me importa. Yo haré el siguiente y tú, Niltariel harás el último  
- Como vos... tu digas, Legolas...  
  
"Oh, demonios! Esto es más difícil que conseguir que un Ent vaya a paso rápido!!!" pensó Niltariel "Siempre tengo la sensación de que se me escapa lo de "mi Señor"!!!"  
  
- Pues procura que no se te escape, Nil...- le dijo Legolas  
  
La elfa le miró perpleja y luego un gesto de enfado cruzó su cara  
  
- Hazme el favor de no leerme el pensamiento  
- No te lo he leído, simplemente has puesto cara de eso... Bien, vayamos a descansar. Thalireg, ocurra lo que ocurra, despiértanos al instante  
- Así lo haré, majestad  
  
Y Thalireg se sentó en el suelo mientras los elfos se recostaban sobre la hierba, mirando la luna. La luna que tanto han amado siempre los elfos. Y la noche fue pasando tranquila y silenciosa, sólo perturbada por los susurros del viento... Pero de pronto, un ruido hizo que todo el bosque s estremeciera alarmantemente. Thalireg se levantó al instante, y pudo comprobar que los elfos se habían despertado rápidamente y ya estaban con sus arcos cargados, mirando a su alrededor, vigilantes, agudizando su vista de águila  
  
- Majestad, no quisiera ser pájaro de mal agüero- comenzó Thalireg caminando hacia ellos- pero...  
- Sí, ya sé, doncella...- dijo Legolas con gravedad- Orcos  
  
Thalireg desenvainó sus dagas, y casi al instante surgieron de entre la maleza lo que antaño fueran elfos. Y miles de cadáveres empezaron a caer entonces con rapidez y contundencia. Las flechas silbaron en el aire y mortíferas avanzaron hacia sus objetivos; mas los orcos eran demasiado numerosos y los elfos se vieron en la obligación de sacar las dagas y romper los cuerpos que trataban de oponerse a ellos. La danza de la muerte dio comienzo y las dos esbeltas criaturas bailaron a su compás. Y reinó la sangre y brotó de entre las manos de los tres asesinos.  
  
Y entre los cadáveres, la luna se vistió de negro, y un grito de ira y oscuridad se levantó entre los árboles. El candor de un fuego se levantó con violencia extrema, derribando y quemando. El bosque se estremeció y el viento corrió atemorizado. Los orcos mutilados que quedaban con vida huyeron de sus verdugos.  
  
Niltariel observó incrédula la retirada, mientras el clamor del fuego se acercaba más y más. Legolas observaba con preocupación el follaje. Sólo Thalireg se mantuvo altiva y distante; mirando al frente, esperando a que aquellas llamas que se alzaban ante ellos llegaran al claro de una vez. Un sonido sordo seguido de un brutal temblor, se fueron alternando  
  
La elfa sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda  
  
- ¿Qué es eso?  
  
Legolas miraba en la misma dirección que Thalireg, había tensión en sus ojos. Se acercó a él  
  
- Legolas... ¿qué es?  
  
Mas el príncipe no respondió y sacó su arco lentamente. Parecía sumido en si mismo y terriblemente concentrado  
  
- Algo que realmente se escapa a vuestro poder...- respondió Thalireg guardando las dagas y esperando  
- Vete de aquí- dijo de repente Legolas mientras volvía su mirada a la elfa- Esto no será un lugar seguro en breve tiempo. Ponte a cubierto  
- Ah, no! De eso nada!- exclamó Niltariel- Yo me quedo aquí!!  
- HACED LO QUE OS DIGO, NILTARIEL!!!!!  
  
La elfa se separó asustada de él, y las lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos. Mas bajó la cabeza resignada y se alejó de allí corriendo. Thalireg se volvió a él con frialdad en su mirada  
  
- No era necesario que le gritaras  
- De otra manera no me habría hecho caso  
- De todas formas, id con ella... Aquí corréis peligro  
- Ya me he enfrentado a uno una vez y perdí a un amigo en el encuentro... Amigo que luego recuperé... Pero nada habría pasado de no haber huido... Y no pienso huir ahora, no hasta que salde cuentas con él...  
  
Y mientras Legolas pronunciaba estas palabras, dos flamígeras alas de fuego se levantaron y la sombra y la llama surgió de la espesura bramando. El Balrog rugió con furia. Y casi al instante, otro grito se escapó entre el Bosque proveniente del lugar donde Niltariel se había ido a proteger. Legolas se volvió nervioso.  
  
- ¡Id, Legolas!- gritó Thalireg condensando una extraña luz en sus manos- De este me encargo yo...  
  
Legolas asintió y corrió hacia la espesura. Mas antes de entrar se volvió y recordó una escena ya vivida. El Balrog se hallaba ante Thalireg, encorvado y expulsando fuego por los poros de su oscura y petrificad piel. Y la dama de la blanca piel se alzaba majestuosamente ante él. Sus manos en lo alto resplandeciendo con una potente y blanquecina luz.  
  
- Gandalf...- susurró el elfo para si, al ver que esa escena ya la había visto en otro lugar  
  
Mas un nuevo grito lo devolvió a la realidad y se internó en el Bosque. Y así como avanzaba fue encontrando orcos que fue matando con rapidez. Así, hasta llegar a un gran árbol, bajo el cual se congregaban los corruptos elfos. Legolas atacó con rapidez no dando tiempo a ninguno de ellos a ni siquiera gritar. Y cual no fue la sorpresa del príncipe al ver el cuerpo de Niltariel postrado boca abajo ante aquel árbol.  
  
- Niltariel!!- llamó mientras la desesperación se adueñaba de él y corría hacia ella  
  
Se agachó a su lado y la volvió cara arriba. La elfa le miró sin expresión en sus ojos, pequeños ríos de sangre corrían por la comisura de sus labios y Legolas halló la oxidada espada de un orco clavada en el vientre de la elfa. La ira se apoderó de él y maldijo a los orcos en todas las lenguas que conocía, mientras tomaba en sus manos la empuñadura rota de la espada y se la sacaba a la elfa. Niltariel ni gritó a pesar de que su cuerpo se convulsionó con el dolor. Y acto seguido el príncipe la tomó en sus brazos y corrió en busca de Thalireg.  
  
- No puedes vencer contra mi, y tú lo sabes- le dijo Thalireg al Balrog  
  
La respuesta fue un bramido ensordecedor que hizo temblar de miedo al viento. El descomunal espectro se irguió y brilló con doloroso en incandescente rojo y dorado. La doncella de la blanca piel cerró los ojos y la luz de sus manos se volvió más intensa.  
  
- Vete y regresa a tu guarida- le advirtió   
  
Mas el Balrog ni hizo caso y en su mano surgió una espada creada de fuego incandescente  
  
- No seas precipitado- dijo la dama solemnemente- Mira por el bien de tu propia vida  
  
La espada fue alzada, y con un grito la descargó sobre la mujer. Thalireg abrió los ojos con fuerza y la claridad cegó la noche; todo fue blanco... Y cuando la luz se disipó, de Balrog sólo restaba una gigantesca estatua de piedra volcánica  
  
En ese instante, Legolas entró en el claro y sin repara en el Balrog petrificado corrió al lado de la doncella tan rápido como le permitía cargar con la elfa.  
  
- ¡¡Thalireg!!- llamó  
- ¿Qué ocurr... ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- exclamó la mujer al ver el cuerpo ensangrentado de la elfa entre los brazos de Legolas  
- Está herida... y muy gravemente- trató de explicar Legolas entre jadeos mientras la tendía en el suelo.  
  
La doncella comenzó a examinar la herida de la elfa y un gesto de preocupación grave cruzó su mirada. Se volvió a Legolas y pudo ver en su mirada ira, dolor y odio  
  
- Prometisteis protegerla! Pues hacedlo!!!!- exclamó el príncipe  
- Tranquilizaros, Legolas... Y dejadme que os explique... Puedo curarla, pero correríamos el riesgo de que...  
- ¡No me importa el riesgo!¡Curadle esa herida antes de que sea demasiado tarde!  
  
Thalireg colocó sus manos sobre la herida de la elfa y recitó palabras en una lengua desconocida para Legolas. El cuerpo casi sin vida se cubrió de un aura azul y al poco tiempo, la herida dejó de sangrar y comenzó a cicatrizar. La doncella de la blanca piel suspiró pesadamente y se levantó, mientras Legolas cogía a Niltariel y la dejó descansado al pie de las grandes raíces del roble. Se sentó a su lado y esperó a Thalireg llegara hasta ellos. La mujer se quedó de pie, parecía intranquila  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre, doncella?- preguntó Legolas  
- Os dije que usar esa magia conllevaba un riesgo...   
- Decidme qué esperáis que ocurra. Y decidme si...- Legolas se silenció mientras miraba en dirección a Thalireg con consternación en los ojos.  
  
Al instante se levantó y sacó su arco. La doncella se volvió a su espalda y sus temores fueron confirmados. Una gran nube negra se acercó por el Norte hasta que cubrió por completo las luces del cielo. Y entonces, ante ellos apareció un anciano, con eterna sabiduría en su rostro... Thalireg lo reconoció al instante, a pesar de que desde la última vez que lo había conocido había envejecido bastante  
  
- Thalireg... ¿Quién...?  
- Es Saruman, Legolas...- respondió ella con frialdad mirando al anciano  
- Buenas noches, dama oscura- saludó el hombre  
  
La doncella de la blanca piel no respondió, mas en su rostro era visible todo aquel odio que el mago despertaba en ella. Saruman miró a Legolas después.  
  
- Buenas noches a vos también, Príncipe del Bosque Negro...- su mirada se volvió nuevamente a la mujer- Creo que no le habéis explicado a vuestro amigo que ese arco no le servirá de nada  
  
Thalireg miró al príncipe y con un gesto le pidió que bajase el arco. Notó en él nerviosismo y una gran preocupación, mas se mantuvo esbelto y solemne.  
  
- Así es mucho mejor...- prosiguió Saruman y luego reparó en la estatua que se levantaba al oeste, la ironía era patente en sus palabras- Uy! Eso es un Balrog!... Veo que desde que no nos vemos habéis mejorado mucho... Mas ahora explícame una cosa que aún no entiendo... ¿Cómo es que Legolas, uno de los miembros de la compañía que destruyó a Sauron, ayuda a una seguidora del Señor Oscuro?  
  
Legolas se impactó con aquellas palabras y miró sin entender a la mujer; había hecho muchas suposiciones sobre la doncella, pero ninguna de ese calibre. Saruman se rió ante el asombro del elfo  
  
- Veo que no sabíais nada... Lamento que tengáis que enteraros así...  
- ¿Qué es lo que queréis?- interrumpió con dureza la voz de Thalireg  
- Vos lo sabéis... entregádmelo y viviréis... negaros y la muerte más oscura será vuestro camino elegido  
- Sabes que ni a costa de mi vida te lo entregaría  
- Entonces, así tendrá que ser... que tal si empezamos por esa doncella élfica?- dijo clavando su mirada venenosa en Niltariel- Demasiado joven para morir, hay demasiada vida en ella... Mas esa es tu elección, Thalireg  
  
Y con esas palabras levantó la mano izquierda que empezó a brillar con una luz negra. Legolas comenzó a desesperarse a pesar de que hasta ahora se había mantenido imperturbable; conocía ese hechizo y su efecto y poder. Miró a Thalireg pidiéndole con la mirada que hiciera algo. Mas la mujer cuando vio la luz mortecina sobre el cuerpo de la elfa, levantó su mano derecha, donde surgió una luz blanca que contrarrestó el hechizo de Saruman. El anciano pareció sorprendido  
  
- No esperaba que supierais usar tan bien la magia blanca- dijo él entre dientes mirándola con desafío  
- Conoces muy poco a cerca de mí, Saruman... No me juzgues por parecer débil en apariencia...  
- Juzgaré como yo quiera... ahora he de irme... Pero volveremos a vernos, no os preocupéis  
  
La figura del anciano se desvaneció con rapidez en el aire.  
  
- Necesitamos llegar a Rivendel cuanto antes...- dijo Legolas inquieto- Esto es más grave de lo que parece... Por Erü... Saruman aún vive! No me lo puedo creer...  
- No era Saruman exactamente, majestad... Si no su espíritu. Aún no ha tomado forma verdadera, por eso sólo nos ha atacado con magia y bastante débil en comparación con los poderes que él posee...  
- El viaje aún será más peligroso de lo que pensaba con él siguiéndonos...  
- Nos dejará tranquilos durante un tiempo, el suficiente para que lleguemos a Rivendel sin muchos más altercados... Respirad tranquilo, Legolas...  
  
Legolas la miró y luego se encaminó hacia el árbol, quedándose de pie ante la elfa.  
  
- Despertará en breve...- susurró la mujer- Mas me preocupa; como siga así va a tener que atar su corazón y su alma a ella con cadenas  
- ¿Por qué decís eso?- preguntó el príncipe agachándose y rozando con sus dedos la cicatriz de la elfa  
- Dos han intentado arrancarle el alma y un tercero le está arrancando el corazón  
- Entiendo...- susurró Legolas con algo de tristeza, no pudiendo evitar que el nombre de Ashtael viniera a su mente y la escena de cuando los había visto en aquella raíz junto al camino  
  
Cerró los ojos y respiró pesadamente  
  
- Legolas, por qué os escondéis?  
- No me escondo, dama...  
- Sí que lo hacéis... no escondáis tantas cosas... y muchos menos esa...  
- Qué sabréis vos de lo que yo pienso...  
- Nada. Mas dejadme que os diga que tal vez os estéis equivocando  
- ¿Equivocando en qué?  
- Preguntádselo a ella. Ya está despertando  
  
Niltariel se revolvió un poco y abrió los ojos. Y su cuerpo se estremeció mientras se sentaba  
  
- Oh, vaya!...  
- Qué tal te encuentras?- preguntó la dama viendo como la joven trataba de despejarse  
- He estado mejor... bufff... A mi me pasa de todo, eh?- dijo la elfa tratando de poner un poco de humor a la situación  
- Me parece que me vas a traer más de un problema- le respondió Legolas con resignación  
  
Niltariel le miró con tristeza  
  
- Lo siento...- susurró bajando su cabeza  
- No la culpéis, majestad- intervino la mujer. A fin de cuentas, la atacaron cuando obedeció órdenes vuestras  
  
Legolas la miró de soslayo y no respondió  
  
- Bueno...- susurró Niltariel- Se supone que yo debía saber defenderme sola de unos simple orcos...  
- No lo defiendas...  
- Pero... entiéndelo Thalireg... es mi príncipe... si el dice que es culpa mía, lo es...  
- Yo no he dicho que fuera tu culpa!- exclamó Legolas  
- Es lo que le habéis dado a entender- dijo la mujer cruzándose de brazos  
- ¿Y acaso no es verdad que fue culpa mía?- preguntó la elfa mirando al príncipe a los ojos  
  
Legolas agachó la mirada y tras un momento de silencio se levantó y se fue a recoger las flechas que aún estaban desperdigadas por el campo de batalla. La elfa lo siguió con la mirad mientras Thalireg se acercaba a ella  
  
- Creo que la próxima vez consentirá que no acates sus órdenes- le dijo a la elfa  
- Me duele el pensar que me ve como un problema añadido a este viaje...  
- No es verdad eso, créeme...  
- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?... Yo nunca soy capaz de intuir lo que piensa...  
- Pues yo sí, y observando los hechos puedo adivinar muchas cosas. Además de que a veces una sola pregunta puede desencadenar toda una reacción.  
- Entiendo... Mas pienso que está molesto conmigo...  
- ¿Por qué, según tú?  
- NO sé... Se ha ido sin responder... ese hecho no significa eso?  
  
Thalireg rió ligeramente  
  
- Niltariel, Niltariel... Yo sabía que tu príncipe era un poco ingenuo a la hora de descifrar apariencias. Pero no sabía que te lo había pegado a ti también!  
- Creo que ya no te entiendo- le dijo confusa  
- Tampoco es necesario que me entiendas ahora... él mismo te lo dará a entender... solo que espero que no sea con su habitual sequedad...  
- No te entiendo, pero en fin! Ven, he de recoger algunas flechas y...- su mirada reparó de repente en la estatua del Balrog- ¡¿Qué es eso?!  
- ¿Eso? Nada... algo que tenía ganas de jugar... Vamos y busquemos esas flechas- dijo la mujer alejándose de allí  
  
Niltariel miró al Balrog y luego a Thalireg. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y corrió tras la doncella de la blanca piel 


	7. Capítulo 7: Verdades

CAPÍTULO 7:  
  
  
Tres jornadas les llevó atravesar el Folde Este de Anórien. Y pronto divisaron el Río Nublado y Edoras, la ciudad que albergaba el castillo de Oro de Rohan, Meduseld. La hierba que sus caballos pisaban era verde y mullida y el aire era limpio y claro. Legolas respiró hondo, recordando la vez que llegaran a Edoras cuando tras seguir la pista de Merry y de Pippin, se encontraron con Gandalf nuevamente. Qué feliz encuentro fue aquel para él...   
  
Pronto llegaron a las puertas, donde dos guardias vestidos en oro les cerraron el paso.  
  
- ¡¿Quién sois?!- preguntó uno de ellos  
- Soy Legolas, hijo de Thranduil, Rey del Bosque Negro...  
  
Los dos guardias se miraron sorprendidos y uno de ellos entró corriendo en la ciudad. El otro hizo una reverencia avergonzado  
  
- Disculpadme, alteza... Podéis pasar  
  
Los tres jinetes atravesaron las enormes puertas y al instante se vieron inmersos en todo un mundo de gentío. Niltariel nunca había visto tal movimiento y ruido y pareció asustada.  
  
- Venid- dijo Legolas encaminando su caballo por una de las calles menos concurridas- Vayamos a ver a Éomer, Rey de la Marca.   
  
No pudieron cabalgar rápido e incluso se vieron en la obligación de desmontar y caminar guiando a sus caballos a través de aquella enmarañada y superpoblada red de calles. Mas la gente se apartaba a su paso, sorprendidos, al igual que los había mirado la gente de Gondor cuando Legolas y Thalireg acudieron en presencia de los Reyes de Gondor. Muchos temieron a Legolas al verlo pasar solemne y distante... pero aún más temieron al ver a la doncella de la piel blanca como la luz de la mañana y de ojos rojos ardientes como la luz del atardecer. Niltariel se había encasquetado la capucha de su capa y trataba de mantenerse oculta; no estaba acostumbrada a estar entre hombres.   
  
Meduseld se alzaba al pie de la montaña, grande y glorioso, bañado en oro blanco al amanecer y de oro rojo con el ocaso. Eso decían de él. Mas lo único que Legolas pudo comprobar es que la luz de la tarde temprana incidente en él, lo envolvía en un brillo no dañino para la vista, pero si deslumbrante.   
  
Dejaron sus caballos al cuidado de los mozos de cuadras sin preocuparse demasiado. En otras ocasiones, habrían velado ellos mismos por el cuidado de los equinos, mas era sabido en toda la Tierra Media que los caballos de Rohan eran inigualables al este del Gran Mar. Sombragrís, el esplendoroso caballo de Gandalf, había sido propiedad una vez del Rey Théoden, antecesor de Éomer, caído en la batalla por la liberación de Gondor del asedio de Sauron.   
  
Las puertas de Meduseld también eran del oro más brillante que jamás habían visto en sus tierras. Y abrumados por tanta belleza entraron en el castillo. Mas lo que en su interior esperaba aún era más sorprendente. Tapices de lienzo rojo bordados en oro y blanco colgaban de las paredes; las piedras de su hechura se diría que también eran de oro por su brillantez y colorido. Grandes alfombras rojas adornaban los suelos...  
  
Caminaron entre columnas solemnes y majestuosas a lo largo de una gran y alargada alfombra de terciopelo rojo hasta el pie de unas escaleras. Allí, en lo alto de ellas, estaba Éomer, Rey de la Marca, a su lado su esposa Lothíriel, hija de Imrahil, Señor de Dol Amroth.   
  
Los tres viajeros hicieron una reverencia y agacharon sus cabezas en señal de respeto.   
  
- Largo tiempo hace que ningún elfo ha pisado Edoras- comenzó diciendo Éomer- Mas me alegra saber que sois vos, Legolas, el que habéis venido hasta aquí. Decidme que asuntos son los que os traen aquí acompañado de esa dama...- dijo refiriéndose a Thalireg. Luego reparó en Niltariel quien aún tenía la capucha puesta y por lo tanto, su rostro no era visible a los ojos de Éomer mas él no dijo nada.  
  
Bajó las escaleras solemnemente, y Lothíriel esperó por él arriba.   
  
- Hemos partido de Gondor hacia Rivendel. Graves asuntos son los que nos llevan allí.  
- ¿Tan graves como para que un Señor Elfo abandone a su pueblo?- preguntó extrañado el Rey  
- Tan graves como para que Aragorn Elessar sea el que nos envíe a Rivendel.   
  
Un gesto de preocupación se dibujó en la cara de Éomer mas luego se dulcificó.  
  
- Estaréis cansados de tan largo viaje. Descansad ahora y en la cena hablaremos, Legolas. Celebraremos un gran festín. No todos los días el pueblo de Rohan recibe entre los suyos a uno de los Nueve de la Compañía del Anillo!- exclamó alegremente estrechando la mano del elfo  
  
Legolas sonrió agradecido e hizo una nueva reverencia. La frialdad inicial que Éomer había demostrado, ya se había disipado por completo.   
  
- Mas... no piensas presentarme a los que te acompañan?...   
- La dama es Thalireg, un...  
- Una elfa oscura, Rey de Rohan.- le cortó la dama haciéndole una reverencia al Rey  
- ¿Una elfa oscura?- dijo Éomer sorprendido- Extraña es vuestra compañía, Legolas... Que ha de hacer una elfa oscura en Rivendel?  
- Disculpadme la osadía, Majestad... mas vos habéis dicho que las preguntas serían durante la cena...- respondió Thalireg  
- Oh, sí, sí... Disculpadme vos a mí. No creo que estéis en condiciones para responder a toda mi curiosidad.  
  
Luego se volvió a la "encapuchada"   
  
- ¿Y él quién es?  
- ¿Él?- preguntó Niltariel sin entender.  
  
Y al instante se dio cuenta de que no se había quitado la capucha.   
  
- Oh, demonios de Mordor!- se dijo a si misma echándose para atrás la capucha y haciendo una reverencia después- Disculpadme Rey de Rohan, no era mi intención ocultar mi rostro de vos... Perdonadme...  
- No os preocupéis. Y decidme... vos que sois? Una embajadora de algún pueblo élfico? o...- de repente se rió ligeramente y se volvió a Legolas- No me digas que es tu...  
- No!!!!!- exclamó Niltariel sabiendo como iba a terminar Éomer aquella frase- ... emmm... Digo... No, Majestad...   
- Es mi guardia.- terminó Legolas  
- ¿Tu guardia?¿Sólo uno y además mujer y tan joven?- preguntó sorprendido- Y mas vos creéis jovenzuela que uno de los antiguos miembros de la Compañía del Anillo necesita protección?  
- Nos acompaña porque así ha sido mi deseo, Rey Éomer- intervino Thalireg viendo que aquello se estaba volviendo un poco bochornoso para la elfa- Está bajo mi responsabilidad, no bajo la del Príncipe.   
- Mas una elfa tan joven...  
- Es mi discípula- comenzó a decir tajantemente- Mi alumna. Soy hechicera de magia negra y blanca y le estoy enseñando mi saber. Ni que decir tiene que con sus habilidades para la lucha y los conocimientos que de mi adquiere son suficientes para hacer ella sola de escolta del Príncipe del Bosque Negro.   
  
Éomer no se quedó muy convencido con esa respuesta pero cedió y no siguió insistiendo en el tema. Dio una palmada y al instante, dos sirvientes aparecieron por una de las puertas laterales.  
  
- Ellos os llevarán a vuestras habitaciones y podréis descansar. Se os avisará cuando llegue el momento de la cena celebrada en vuestro honor Legolas... No podéis rechazar la invitación- luego se volvió a Thalireg- Y vos dama, también sería un honor teneros entre nosotros, ahora, retiraos y descansad.  
  
Y con esas palabras el Rey Éomer volvió a subir las escaleras a junto de su esposa, mientras los tres viajeros seguían a los sirvientes hacia una de las torres.  
  
En poco tiempo se encontraron en sus habitaciones. Thalireg y Nil estaban en la misma. La dama de la blanca piel se echó sobre la cama cansada.  
  
- Largo tiempo he deseado volver a descansar sobre un lecho mullido...- susurró cerrando los ojos.  
  
Nil se sentó en la otra cama y se tumbó. Poco tardó en quedarse dormida.   
  
  
  
Lentos y perezosos caían los últimos rayos del Sol cuando un golpe en la puerta hizo que Thalireg despertara.  
  
- Despertad, dama- dijo una voz desde el otro lado- Éomer os ha mandado llamar para que bajéis a la cena  
- Decidle a su Majestad que no tardaré. Que estaré abajo en la mayor brevedad posible  
  
Oyó los pasos de aquel que había hablado alejándose, y se levantó a apresurada. Abrió uno de los armarios que allí había y se quedó sorprendida con la enorme cantidad de vestidos que estaban guardados allí.  
  
- Difícil es la elección...- susurró para si  
  
Y luego de estar un rato decidiendo, tomó uno de terciopelo granate, ceñido al torso, que se abría en una esplendorosa caída a partir de la cintura. Se peinó el largo pelo blanco y salió apresurada de la habitación.  
  
A cada peldaño que bajaba e las escaleras, el bullicio se hacía más y más fuerte... Guiada por el sonido, salió por la parte de atrás del castillo, hacia los jardines.  
  
Guirnaldas de plata adornaban e iban de columna en columna que había allí, refugiando las grandes mesas colocadas para los invitados. Al frente de todas ellas, una mesa engalanada con las más ricas telas que ella había visto jamás. En ella estaba sentado Éomer y su esposa. A la derecha del Rey, Legolas y a la izquierda de la Reina, un sitio vacío, que, supuso, sería para ella.   
  
Caminó entre la gente y al llegar ante la mesa, hizo una reverencia y tomó asiento al lado de la Reina de Rohan. En ése momento, Éomer se levantó y su voz se alzó entre el bullicio de los cortesanos y sus damas  
  
- Hoy se encuentra entre nosotros un príncipe del Norte; Legolas del Bosque Negro. Uno de los nueve de la Compañía del Anillo- Alzó su copa y todos lo imitaron- Propongo un brindis por los elfos, grandes aliados y amigos de nuestro pueblo!!  
  
Éomer bebió de su copa y acto seguido se sentó, mientras daba comienzo el banquete y los músicos tocaban melodías alegres y danzantes  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que os lleva a Rivendel?- preguntó Éomer a Legolas después de un rato de silencio  
- ... no es mi intención alarmaros, majestad... Pero...- intervino Thalireg-... lo que nos lleva a Rivendel es Saruman  
- Saruman?!... Saruman el Blanco?!... pero si está...  
- ... muerto?- terminó Legolas- No Éomer; yo mismo le he visto. Hace poco tampoco yo creía posible su existencia, pero ahora...  
- Ya veo... Vuestros asuntos son serios, mas no creo que sea el momento, ni el lugar donde se deban tratar estos temas... Ahora contadme, que tal se halla mi querido Rey Elessar?  
  
La cena prosiguió tranquila y sin sobresaltos, algunos cortesanos danzaban alegres y en más de una ocasión, Legolas se vio en la obligación de sacar a más de una dama a bailar por insistencia de Éomer. Thalireg, simplemente miró aquello con risa en sus ojos, rechazando amablemente las invitaciones de todos aquellos que se acercaban a ella. Y el tiempo fue pasando, y poco a poco, el cansancio los fue consumiendo a todos.   
  
Cuando ya casi todo el mundo se había retirado a descansar, Éomer volvió a hablar con Legolas y la dama de la blanca piel  
  
- He de suponer que partiréis con el alba  
- Si... Es urgente que lleguemos a Rivendel. El tiempo no juega a nuestro favor  
- Entonces id a descansar... Me he alegrado de haberte vuelto a ver, Legolas. Y también me alegro de haberos conocido a vos, Thalireg... Sabed que si algún día volvéis por estas Tierras, seréis bien recibida.  
- Gracias Majestad- respondió ella con una sutil reverencia  
- Buenas Noches- se despidió Éomer mientras se retiraba  
  
Legolas y Thalireg fueron los únicos que quedaron en aquel lugar  
  
- Gracias, Legolas...- susurró Thalireg de repente  
- Gracias?? Por qué??  
- Por no decirle nada de... mi magia negra, por llamarlo e algún modo  
- No tenéis por qué darme las gracias. No me pareció lícito alarmar al Rey... Ahora id a descansar, mañana saldremos temprano... Lisse Oloori  
  
Y Legolas también se fue. Y Thalireg se encaminó hacia la habitación. Ahora bien, en su camino de regreso por los jardines, algo llamó su atención: sonidos de flechas cruzando el aire. Y siguiendo tales susurros, halló a Niltariel entre unos árboles, con un traje blanco  
  
- ¿Qué hacéis aquí, Niltariel?... Deberíais estar descansando ya que mañana saldremos temprano...  
- Solo... solo estaba entrenándome un poco... ¿Qué tal la cena?- preguntó sin volverse a ella y tensando en su arco otra flecha  
- Bien, aunque demasiado cargante, para mi parecer  
  
Otra flecha silbó en el aire  
  
- Veo que os habéis cambiado de ropa, dama  
- Si... Mi viejo traje negro no era adecuado para tales formalidades  
- Y...- musitó dejando de disparar y volviéndose a ella- y él qué tal está?  
- Bien, supongo... antes de encontrarte estaba con él. Parecía cansado. Vaya! Nunca pensé que las doncellas de estos lugares le tuvieran en tal alta estima...- dijo la dama más para si misma que para la elfa  
- Oh, entiendo...- susurró Niltariel volviéndole de nuevo al espalda y sacando otra flecha para disparar a la diana que tenía al frente  
- ¿Te pasa algo, Nil?- preguntó Thalireg no muy convencida de que todo estuviera normal  
- No, nada  
- ¿Segura?... Por que yo diría que algo te está rondando por la cabeza  
- No... estoy bien, en serio  
- Y por eso estás aquí sola?... Venga... vayamos a dormir un rato, nos hará bien a las dos...  
- No, gracias, Thalireg... No me apetece dormir aún. Vete tú. Debes estar cansada con todo eso de la cena... Yo preferiría quedarme aquí un rato más.   
  
Niltariel miró al cielo  
  
- Hace tiempo que no observaba la luna y las estrellas...- luego se volvió a la doncella de la blanca piel con una melancólica sonrisa- Vete a descansar, amiga mía... Yo pronto iré, no te preocupes por mi.  
  
Thalireg la miró no muy convencida, pero asintió y se encaminó nuevamente hacia sus aposentos oyendo como las flechas de Niltariel silbaban en el viento.   
  
  
  
El alba llegó de nuevo, y los primeros rayos del Sol acariciaron el rostro de Thalireg despertándola suavemente, casi al mismo instante en que alguien llamó a la puerta y alguien habló desde el otro lado  
  
- Despertad, señoras!! Hemos de partir ya!!- dijo Legolas- Os esperaré fuera. Antes de partir he de hablar con Éomer.  
- Está bien, majestad...- respondió Thalireg haciéndose la remolona y mirando como el sol salía por el este.- Niltariel, despierta... hemos de ir-  
  
Mas sus palabras se silenciaron al ver que Niltariel no estaba allí. Y que su lecho estaba tan perfectamente igual a como ella lo había dejado el día anterior. Se levantó rápidamente y miró por la ventana que daba a los jardines, mas allí tampoco la vio.   
  
- ¿Dónde demonios estará esta niña?- se preguntó a si misma sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.   
  
Se aseó y se vistió de nuevo con aquel traje negro que tanto la caracterizaba y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras y allí, donde habían conocido a Éomer el día anterior, vio a Legolas hablando animadamente con el Rey de Rohan. Se acercó a ellos he hizo una reverencia  
  
- Disculpad que me entrometa ahora, pero... Legolas, vos sabéis dónde está Niltariel?  
- Pero no estaba en la misma habitación que vos?- exclamó el elfo sorprendido  
- No ha estado en la habitación desde antes de que yo bajara a la cena. Ya cuando me despertó la doncella para avisarme de que bajara, ella ya no estaba.  
- Disculpad la intromisión mas...- intervino Éomer- ¿Quién es esa tal Niltariel de la que habláis?  
- Mi guardia- respondió el príncipe  
- Ah! ¿La jovenzuela de ayer? Se presentó ante mí esta mañana y me pidió permiso para abandonar mi hospitalidad antes que vosotros. Era su deseo ir a comprar algunos víveres a la ciudad. Muy cortés se presentó eso si, y rechazó todos mis ofrecimientos de que mi pueblo la proveyera de lo que necesitaba. Partió hace poco, cuando aún había estrellas en el cielo  
  
Thalireg y Legolas se miraron con preocupación. Luego el príncipe se volvió a Éomer e hizo una reverencia  
  
- Gracias por tu hospitalidad, Éomer. Lamento partir con tanta prisa, mas grave es la encomendación del Rey de Gondor.  
- Os entiendo, Legolas. Mas prometed que pasaréis por aquí nuevamente cuando volváis de Rivendel  
- Así será, Majestad  
  
Y Legolas y Thalireg salieron de Meduseld y montando en sus caballos que ya se mostraban esplendorosos y enérgicos nuevamente, atravesaron las calles de Edoras con rapidez, aprovechando que nadie había salido aún de sus casa con los primeros rayos del alba. En las puertas de la ciudad los esperaba Niltariel, montada en su corcel pardo, vestida de gris, con una capa azul sobre sus hombros, y con la cara oculta con la capucha. En su mano llevaba una lanza élfica de filo encorvado de media luna.  
  
- Niltariel, y vuestro arco?- preguntó Legolas al llegar hasta ella  
  
La elfa no respondió e hizo que su caballo se ladeara un poco, el arco estaba colgado de la silla, junto con el carcaj.   
  
- ¿Estás bien?- le dijo Thalireg acercándose a ella y tratando de sacarle la capucha  
  
Mas la elfa rehusó a ello haciendo un gesto con su cara y apartando su corcel de el de la doncella de la blanca piel.  
  
- Nunca he estado mejor.- dijo con gravedad- Ahora partamos, debemos llegar a Lórien en los próximos cinco días, de lo contrario, nos demoraríamos demasiado en llegar a Rivendel, y el tiempo juega en nuestra contra  
  
El príncipe y la dama la miraron sin entender nada de lo que pasaba  
  
- De acuerdo, pongámonos en marcha- ordenó Legolas azuzando a su caballo  
  
Y los tres viajeros salieron de Edoras, dejando atrás el castillo de Oro y a los Reyes de la Marca  
  
Ya habían pasado dos jornadas de viaje sin incidentes, sin más amenaza que algunos lobos solitarios. Cabalgaban rumbo al Norte, hacia los Bosques de Lothlorien con Legolas siempre a la cabeza, seguido de Thalireg y siempre de última y vigilante, la elfa, quien no había dejado aquella actitud huidiza que la había tomado en Edoras. Y por más y más preguntas que el príncipe o la dama trataban de hacerle, sus respuestas eran cortas y a veces incluso difíciles de descifrar. Incluso Legolas trató de penetrar en su mente mientras ella dormía con ayuda de Thalireg para tratar de adivinar qué es lo que pasaba, mas la elfa se despertó y a partir de aquello, no volvió a dormir cerca de ellos.  
  
- Thalireg- dijo el príncipe acercando su corcel al de la dama- Vos que sois mujer como ella, deberíais saber lo que le pasa, no?  
  
La dama lo miró con decepción en sus ojos  
  
- Temo tener que responderos que no, Majestad. La noche de la cena, la encontré en los jardines, tirando con arco y esa noche no durmió porque ni se apareció por la habitación. Tampoco sé de donde ha sacado esas ropas ni nada  
- Comprendo- susurró   
  
Un pequeño silencio se hizo entre ellos, mientras seguían cabalgando  
  
- Majestad... Me preocupa. Nunca la había visto así... Sé que hace poco que la conozco pero...  
- ¿Vos os preocupáis por ella?- la interrumpió Legolas- ¿Acaso mi sentido me engaña, o la dama de hielo tiene corazón?  
- No. Significa que la dama de hielo se preocupa por aquella que se preocupa por mi...-respondió ella, y tras un instante de duda, añadió- Hablad con ella, Majestad...  
- ¿Yo?- exclamó sorprendido el príncipe  
- Si, vos...  
- ¿Y qué os hace pensar que me contará lo que le pasa?  
- Vos sois su príncipe... su señor... su...  
- No sigáis, Thalireg- la cortó Legolas con algo de dureza- Me ha quedado claro... porque soy a quien debe obediencia. ¿Es lo que tratáis de decirme?  
- Sí y no... Hablad con ella. Creedme que nadie mejor que vos podría llegar hasta su dolor...  
- Quizás más tarde, Thalireg...- respondió mientras se adelantaba un poco- Además, después de lo de la otra noche sé que no seré yo quién pueda ver su alma...  
  
Thalireg frenó un poco su caballo suavemente, y aguardó a que Niltariel la alcanzara para cabalgar a la par de ella. La elfa la miró sin sacarse la capucha  
  
- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó volviendo su vista al frente  
- Te parecerá bonito, no?  
- ¿Bonito?¿Lo qué?- preguntó sin entender volviéndose a ella  
- Preocupar a tu señor de esa manera  
- Preocupar a Legolas?  
  
Thalireg asintió  
  
- Dime por qué ha de estarlo... No le he causado ningún problema desde que salimos de Edoras  
- Por tu extraña actitud... y no me mires de ese modo  
- ¿Que extraña actitud? Temo haberte perdido los pasos ya.  
- Primero en Edoras no dormiste, ni siquiera te pasaste por la habitación. Estuviste durante la cena tirando con arco, aislada y temo que así pasaste toda la noche. Después vuestras extrañas ropas... Y por último...- Thalireg hizo una breve pausa y la miró a los ojos-... ocultas algo.   
- Y vosotros intentasteis penetrar en mis sueños  
- Es que acaso ya no confías en mi?... es eso?  
  
La elfa no contestó y bajó la mirada a las crines de su caballo  
  
- ... es eso... ya no confías en mí...- susurró Thalireg para si mientras adelantaba su caballo e inconscientemente se colocaba a la par de Legolas  
- ¿Habéis averiguado algo, Thalireg?- preguntó Legolas  
  
Mas la dama no respondió y a Legolas le pareció verla ausente nuevamente  
  
- ¡Thalireg!- la llamó haciendo que ella se sobresaltara  
- ¿Uh?... oh, disculpad Majestad... No. No he averiguado nada. Tendréis que ser vos quién la interrogue y trate de llegar a ella. A mi ya no me contará nada más  
- ¿Acaso ocurrió algo grave?  
- Ya no confía en mí- añadió Thalireg en voz baja  
  
Legolas calló un segundo bajando su mirada, sin entender qué demonios estaba pasando.   
  
- No os preocupéis, Thalireg. Yo hablaré con ella, mas no os puedo asegurar nada. No soy yo quien más podría llegar hasta el fondo del problema  
- Algo la perturba por dentro y se ha escondido bajo una apariencia frígida  
- Quizás extrañe a alguien lejano...  
- O a alguien que esté tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez para ella...- susurró Thalireg para si  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Pensamientos míos, Majestad, no me hagáis demasiado caso...  
- Entonces, despreocuparos. Se le pasará pronto, no sé el motivo que la ha llevado a esto pero si algo le sobra a esa chica es fuerza de voluntad. Así que sigamos el camino tranquilos. Cuando paremos a descansar trataré de hablar con ella  
- De acuerdo, Príncipe...  
  
Siguieron cabalgando todo el día y al atardecer, dieron alcance al límite sur de Fangorn. Allí, al borde del Entaguas, decidieron pararse para dar un descanso a sus corceles y descansar un poco. Bajo los verdes y espesos árboles, Thalireg y Legolas tomaron asiento. Mas no así Niltariel, la cual permaneció de pie.  
  
- Nil... Siéntate con nosotros- le dijo Legolas  
  
La elfa se volvió a él y ató la lanza a su espalda  
  
- Permitidme, mi Señor... Iré a buscar un poco de leña para hacer un fuego. Esta noche promete ser fría y larga. Y mis piernas están demasiado entumecidas como para quedarme sentada.  
  
Y sin dar tiempo a que Legolas respondiera, se internó en el bosque y se perdió en la espesura. El príncipe miró al río con preocupación. Y tras un pequeño silencio se levantó  
  
- Thalireg, cuando llegue decidle que deseo hablar con ella. Estaré allí- dijo mirando una gran roca que se alzaba a la orilla del río, al cobijo de varios árboles- Mas aún no sé qué le voy a decir  
- Simplemente, preguntadle, Majestad- le respondió la dama- El resto vendrá solo. Ella misma se desahogará cuando halla dicho la primera palabra.   
- Esperemos que así sea, doncella... esperemos que así sea...  
  
Legolas se encaminó hacia la roca, dejando sola a Thalireg. La dama se levantó y caminó hacia su corcel. Y de él sacó un pequeño libro de papel de pergamino, y volviendo a sentarse bajo el árbol, se dispuso a leer.  
  
Al cabo de un rato, la elfa volvió con leños entre sus brazos y los depositó en el suelo poniendo a su alrededor un círculo de piedras. Se volvió a Thalireg  
  
- Creo que encender el fuego es cosa vuestra, dama... Yo no sé encenderlo con magia  
- Déjame a mí.- respondió ella chasqueando los dedos  
  
Y al instante, la pila de leña comenzó a arder. Y a la luz del fuego, Niltariel se dio cuenta de que la dama estaba sola. Miró en todas direcciones y halló a Legolas a lo lejos, sentado en aquella roca a unos 10 metros de ellas. La luz de la luna caía sobre él envolviéndolo en un aura blanca.  
  
- Te está esperando- dijo Thalireg cuando se dio cuenta de en qué dirección miraba la elfa.  
- ¿Perdón?- preguntó la elfa mientras volvía su vista a la dama  
- Legolas quiere hablar contigo. No le hagas esperar.  
  
Niltariel no respondió y con duda en su mirada, comenzó a caminar hasta la roca. A cada paso que daba, la invadía un extraño temor. Y cuando estuvo a su lado, se encontró a si misma asustada como una huidiza cría de gacela y acalorada. Legolas se volvió a ella, y se apartó un poco para dejarle sitio para que se sentara a su lado. Niltariel sin embargo se quedó de pie, con la mirada baja.   
  
- Siéntate, Nil...- le susurró el príncipe  
- Majestad, preferiría...- comenzó ella en voz baja  
- Por favor...  
  
La elfa se encontró con no saber qué hacer. Mas una orden era una orden, y se sentó al lado de Legolas, escondiendo su acalorado rostro bajo la capucha. El silencio levantó su a veces infranqueable manto, y los envolvió a los dos. Y así estuvieron un rato hasta que Legolas se dio cuenta de que si no era él el que daba el primer paso, ella jamás diría nada...  
  
- Nil...- susurró- ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?  
- Nada, majestad  
- ¿Nada? Entonces.... ¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud?  
  
Niltariel no respondió.   
  
- ¿Acaso extrañáis algo?  
- No... no "algo" exactamente...  
- ¿Alguien, quizás?  
  
La elfa asintió, escondiéndose aún más bajo la capucha. Legolas volvió su vista a las aguas del Entaguas, que reflejaban la luz de las estrellas en suaves ondas...  
  
- Si extrañas a Ashtael, Nil... Puedes regresar a los Bosques de Gondor si así lo deseas...  
  
Niltariel se volvió a él sorprendida. ¿Qué tenía que ver Ashtael en aquel amago de conversación?  
  
- Perdón, mi Señor... Pero temo que no os entiendo...   
- Habéis venido por voluntad propia... y por voluntad propia podéis regresar cuando lo deseéis. Sabed que nada os tiene que retener aquí si vuestro pensamiento está en otro lado. A fin de cuentas, no tienes por qué implicarte en este cometido...  
- Mas ha sido así mi voluntad, no mi Señor? Ir con vos...   
- En contra de lo que vuestro corazón os dicta, según vuestra actitud  
- Perdonadme mi Señor... Pero vos no sabéis qué es lo que mi corazón indica o quiere... Y permitidme deciros, que entre Ashtael y yo no...  
- No me escondas más cosas, Nil... Escondiste lo de Metgorn y ahora niegas tu romance con Ashtael...  
- Pero Majestad, es que no existe tal romance...  
- No trates de negar lo que mis ojos vieron la noche antes de partir de nuestro hogar.  
  
Niltariel lo miró más que sorprendida.  
  
- Vos... vos nos visteis esa noche?  
  
Legolas asintió en señal de respuesta sin volver la mirada a ella  
  
- Y... y también... también escuchasteis lo que él me dijo?  
- No. Pero tampoco te voy a preguntar por ello. Es tu vida personal, y no es asunto mío  
- Ashtael sólo me estaba contando algunos rumores que corrían entre la población...  
- No hace falta que te excuses, Nil  
- Pero mi Señor, dejad que os explique...  
- Que te he dicho que no hace falta que me expliques nada...  
  
Niltariel le miró y se echó la capucha hacia atrás.   
  
- Tengo la extraña sensación de que estás confundiendo algo, Legolas...- susurró mientras encogía las rodillas contra su pecho y apoyaba su cara en ellas, abrazando las piernas con sus brazos  
- No he confundido, sólo analicé los hechos... lo que vi.  
- ¿Qué fue lo que viste?- preguntó ella volviendo sus ojos azules a él  
- Le vi tomándote en sus brazos, tú reías, parecías feliz... algo poco común en ti desde que lo habían herido en la caverna  
  
La elfa dejó escapar una pequeña risa y devolvió su mirada al frente sonriendo  
  
- Corrígeme si me equivoco, si? Lo que tú viste fue que Ashtael me besó la mano, que me hizo una reverencia, que luego me tomó en brazos y me sostuvo entre ellos cuando estábamos sentados... Y esos hechos son los que te llevan a pensar que entre él y yo hay algo?  
- Tu tono de voz cambia cuando hablas con él, te vuelves más dulce y más... "dama", si cabe decirlo. Estuviste siempre con él mientras estuvo herido...  
- Legolas...  
- Vi dulzura en tus ojos mientras acariciabas su cabello esa mañana... Vi...  
- Legolas!  
- Vi tanto calor en ellos... tanta ternura...- se volvió a ella e hizo una pausa para luego continuar- Y aún la veo... tanto le añoras?  
  
Niltariel se quedó un poco pasmada con la pregunta y luego rió ligeramente. El príncipe la miró confuso  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
No obtuvo respuesta, mas Niltariel se calmó un poco y se sentó de cara a él, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas.  
  
- ¿Sabes, Legolas?- dijo sonriendo y mirándole a los ojos- No te parece un poco ridículo que todo un príncipe como tú se preocupe por una simple guerrera como yo?  
- Me preocupo por mi gente, eso es acaso algo malo?- susurró mirando la mano que ella le había cogido y colocando la otra sobra las de la elfa- Dime si tan mal ves el que me preocupe por...  
- Si tanto te preocupa tu gente, Legolas- le interrumpió- Permíteme que te diga que deberías conocer algo más de su pasado antes de juzgar algunos hechos  
  
La elfa hizo una pausa y sonrió tristemente bajando la mirada  
  
- Ashtael es... es mi primo, Legolas...  
  
Aquello fue una sorpresa inmensa para el príncipe. Y sus ojos se llenaron de confusión  
  
- ¿Tu... tu primo?  
- Aja... Y lo que viste esa noche no fue más que una cómica representación teatral de un rumor que había llegado a sus oídos...  
- Y cual era ese rumor, si se me permite saberlo.  
- Sobre eso te quería preguntar yo...  
  
Niltariel le miró no muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo, y Legolas le apretó las manos con suavidad indicándole que podía seguir. La elfa bajó la mirada y habló casi en susurros.  
  
- Corren rumores de que vos en persona me fuisteis a rescatar a la cueva... que regresé a la ciudad montada en vuestro caballo, inconsciente, sentada entre vuestros brazos... se dice también, que estuvisteis conmigo mientras mi sueño no se levantaba... Es eso cierto, mi Señor?- terminó ella mirándole a los ojos  
  
Legolas se quedó sin habla aunque intentó responder algo. La respuesta que salió de sus labios no fue la más correcta  
  
- ¿Qué te hace pensar que es eso cierto?- dijo con frialdad mirando a un lado, evitando la mirada de la elfa  
  
Mas luego la miró de reojo y vio decepción en su mirada, una esperanza dormida, un sentimiento apagado. Y entonces notó como la elfa murmuraba un casi inaudible "Perdonad. No debí haber preguntado eso..." mientras bajaba la cabeza; Legolas notó como las manos de Niltariel se escapaban de entre las suyas, y las agarró fuertemente en un acto reflejo volviendo su mirada a ella.  
  
- Es...- comenzó, mas luego bajó su mirada y respiró con pesadez- Es cierto, Nil...   
  
Ni se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y ver la mirada de la chica. Sólo notó el silencio y que una de las manos de Niltariel se escapó de las suyas.  
  
- En ese caso, Legolas- susurró- Os debo mi vida... Eterna será mi gratitud por tan honorable gesto...   
  
Niltariel apoyó la mano que tenía libre en la nuca del príncipe, y depositó un dulce beso en su frente. Y Legolas aflojó la presión que ejercía sobre la mano de la elfa ante aquello tan inesperado, momento que ella aprovechó para liberar su mano y bajarse de la roca  
  
- Lisse Oloori, Legolas- susurró con suavidad  
  
Y acto seguido, caminó de vuelta al árbol donde reposaba Thalireg, dejando a Legolas confuso y aturdido. El lugar donde ella había depositado su beso quemaba ahora, y también sus manos, que habían rozado las de ella. Levantó su mirada sólo para ver como ella se alejaba.  
  
- Lisse Oloori, Nil... 


	8. Capítulo 8: Decepción

Capítulo 8:  
  
  
La noche paso tranquila, sin más incidentes, y una nueva jornada de camino dio comieno  
  
Legolas iba al frente seguido por Niltariel y Thalireg, niguno articulaba palabra, pasando asi gran parte de la mañana. Y hubiera segudio así de no ser porque Thalireg, no pudiendo reprimir más su curiosidad se adelanto un poco, hasta ponerse a la par del principe  
  
-Uh... Legolas, sé que es algo que no me incumbe pero... Averiguásteis algo ayer?- pregunto entre susurros  
  
Legolas volvió su mirada a ella por un instante y luego la volvió al frente. Parecía como... frustrado, preocupado por algo...  
  
- Lamento deciros que no, dama  
  
El rostro de Thalireg se lleno de tristeza, la misma tristeza que habitaba en su corazon  
  
- Y no sospechais nada?   
- No. O por lo menos, no soy capaz... Es como si escondiera algo, como si tratara de reprimir no me preguntéis lo qué. Antes de la noche pasada, creí que era porque su corazón residía aún en Ithilien, pero esa posibilidad ya está descartada. Ahora no dejo de preguntarme qué es lo que la mantiene tan encerrada en si misma...  
- Cuando la conocí, ví en su espíritu alegría y ganas de vivir... y poco a poco, veo como esa llama se apaga...   
- .... no os entristezcais, seguro que pronto volvera a ser la de siempre.   
- Aplicaros el cuento, alteza. Sé que no soy la que más se preocupa por ella.   
  
Legolas la miró de reojo, ignorando sus palabras y adelanto un poco su caballo. Y entonces, cuando se hubo alejado bastante, Thalireg notó unos cascos golpeando el suelo al lado suya.  
  
- Lamento como me comporte ayer contigo... - susurró la elfa escondida bajo la capucha  
- No tiene la menor importancia  
- ...  
  
Silencio. Vasto y demoledor silencio. Thalireg no entendía aquella tendencia de la gente de comerse sus problemas, de ahogarse en ellos hasta que sus vidas se apagaban. Jamás entendió por qué nadie aliviaba las penas de su corazón buscando ayuda... Normalmente, había respetado esa manera de ser. Sobre todo a partir de que su vida se había vuelto turbulenta y caótica. Pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar caer a aquel ser una vez tan vivo en la oscuridad y en la soledad.  
  
- Que te ocurre Nil?  
  
La elfa guardó silencio  
  
- ¿Qué te ocurre?- volvió a preguntar la dama con menos dulzura  
- Nada que pueda importar a los demás  
  
La dama se armó de paciencia: la elfa estaba cerrada en banda. No iba a ser fácil sacarle las palabras  
  
- Te preocupa algo. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos...  
- En serio, Thalireg. No...  
- Llevas unos dias muy extraña. No sólo conmigo, además.   
- ¿Extraña? Sigo siendo...  
- ¿...la de siempre?- le cortó la dama- Ja! A quien pretendes engañar? Mírate: te conocí dulce y ahora eres de hielo. Pero es un hielo aparente... Sé que sufres  
- No sufro por nada, dama!   
- Ni siquiera tú sabes lo que te pasa, verdad?  
- Eso crees? Pues entonces dime tú que es lo que me atormenta  
- No me lo preguntes a mí si ni siquiera tú lo sabes. Puedo leer la mente, Niltariel, pero no el corazón de la gente. Desde que estuvimos con eomer, te comportas de una forma que no es habitual en ti. He hecho algo que te haya molestado?  
- No... tu no  
- Legolas, quizas?  
- Thalireg, ya basta de interrogatorios. Lo único que necesito es tiempo para pensar en mí. Hace tiempo que no hago eso... En Ithilien sólo soy una arquera, y eso es lo que soy para los demás. Nadie parece ver más allá de una simple apariencia... Pues si eso es lo que quiere ver la gente, será lo que verá. Una arquera y nada más.  
- ¿Apariencia?- preguntó la dama extrañada  
- No preguntes más. Ya he hablado bastante  
- Pero...  
- Se acabó, de acuerdo?   
  
Y Niltariel separó su corcel del de la dama y no habló más  
  
En todo aquel dia no articularon más palabras, quizas fuera porque el viaje era duro o quizás por que ninguno tenia nada interesante que decir. O quizas sus mentes estuviesen demadiado ocupadas. Fuera como fuese, el silencio reinó sin más altercados.  
  
Con la llegada de la noche, los viajeros desmontaron y las palabras aparecieron de nuevo   
  
- Descansaremos un rato- dijo Legolas acariciando las crines de su caballo- Estos caballos necesitan un respiro... y nosotros también.  
  
Las dos damas asintieron y prepararon un fuego y se colocaron a su alrededor, ya que la noche habia enfriado. Despues comieron y bebieron un poco.   
  
- Dos jornadas nos separan aún de LothLorien....- susurro Niltairel tratando de iniciar una conversacion- Nueve de Rivendel, si no nos entretenemos en Kazad-dûm  
- Pon diez jornadas entonces- intervino Legolas- Es mi deseo visitar Moria, y recordar el pasado- susurro con nostalgica sonrrisa  
- Creía que la empresa que nos ocupaba era urgente- respondió Niltariel n un tono un poco agresivo  
- Nos llevará tiempo atravesar Moria, arquera- contestó Legolas en el mismo tono  
- Aun no puedo creer que un elfo sea amigo de un enano- dijo Thalireg al príncipe, evitando que ambos elfos mantuvieran demasiada tensión entre ellos  
- Os sorprenderiais de los extraños lazos de amistad que se forjaron entre la comunidad del anillo y todos aquellos pueblos que nos recibieron.  
- Debió ser un viaje apasionante  
- Y peligroso tam... ¡¿A dónde váis?!- preguntó Legolas apartando su atención de la dama y viendo que Niltariel se había levantado dirigiéndose hacia la espesura del bosque  
- A buscar un arroyo donde pueda beber un poco- respondio la elfa ya desde la lejania.  
  
Automaticamente, Legolas y Thalireg se volvieron al pequeño arroyo que pasaba a sus espaldas  
  
- Vaya una escusa...- murmuró Legolas molesto  
  
Thalireg no respondió y se levantó lentamente  
  
- Permitidme- le dijo al príncipe haciendo una reverencia- Voy a buscarla  
  
Legolas asintió y Thalireg comenzó a caminar sobre los pasos de Niltariel, escondida entre las sombras. Y durante un rato la fue siguiendo entre los árboles, pasando inadvertida a los sentidos de la elfa, hasta que esta se paró y la vio arrodillarse en el suelo. Thalireg se acercó más y la vio ante dos pequeños árboles; dos retoños de sauces que crecían enlazados uno en el otro. La elfa se inclinó ante ellos y acarició los troncos con sutileza  
  
- Crecéis juntos... Apoyados el uno en el otro...- la elfa guardó un momento de silencio mientras a sus ojos asomaba la tristeza- No sabéis cuánto os envidio... Vosotros podéis vivir siempre así, y vosotros elegís en qué piedra apoyaréis vuestra siguiente raiz... Mas yo no he podido elegir...  
  
Apartó su mano de los pequeños árboles y cerró los ojos  
  
- Y yo nada puedo hacer, sabéis?... El es tan distinto a mi... Cómo dos mundos separados... Nunca se fijará en mí, nunca lograré que me vea como algo más que una guerrera... Una guerrera...- suspiró con pesadez- Esto es en lo que me he convertido. Un artilugio de guerra. Un soldado... Casi ni recuerdo la última vez que... Pero fue mi decisión. Yo quise este camino. Y sé que me voy a arrepentir el resto de mi vida... Rivendel... Padre...   
  
De repente, una melancólica sonrisa asomó en los labios de la elfa, mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos  
  
- Véis, padre?... no sirvió de nada. Sigo siendo la misma niña de antes... No he cambiado... Y lo peor de todo es, que si antes era alguien, ahora ya no soy nada... nada... Una más de entre tantos...  
  
Al oir esto, Thalireg no quiso seguir allí. Esas palabras la estaban preocupando demasiado. Sabía que la elfa no estaba bien. Pero atormentada hasta ese punto?. Aturdida por semejante reflexión, dio media vuelta y regresó a donde habían instalado aquel provisional campamento. Legolas se levantó al instante, inquieto, esperando que ella le dijera algo del paradero de la elfa, mas la dama no habló, y él se vio obligado a preguntar para obtener respuestas.  
  
- La habéis encontrado?  
  
Thalireg negó con la cabeza mientras se volvía a sentar  
  
- Entonces iré yo a buscarla. Es peligroso que esté sola  
- Esperad un rato, Majestad. Quizás sólo quiera estar sóla un rato, y pensar  
  
Legolas la miró con preocupación, Thalireg le ocultaba algo. Aquel comentario sólo denotaba que la había visto, y un presentimiento de que alguien sufría en silencio se encendió en él subitamente  
  
- Vos creéis que...  
- Dejadla... no le ocurrirá nada  
  
El príncipe volvió a sentarse y miró la fogata ensimismado. Al poco rato, los pasos de la elfa fueron audibles para ellos y los dos se levantaron al instante. La elfa volvía con paso lento, sus ojos estaban rojos. Era evidente que había estado llorando  
  
- Dónde has estado?- le dijo Legolas, traduciendo toda aquella preocupación que le llenaba en un enfado repentino  
- Dando una vuelta, Majestad...- susurró sorprendida- Necesitaba despejarme un rato...  
  
Legolas ni respondió, dio media vuelta y se acostó debajo de un gran árbol, dejando a la elfa más que confusa. Miró a Thalireg sin entender  
  
- ¿Qué le pasa?  
- Nada, ya se le pasará... No le hagas caso. Ven siéntate.  
  
Ambas se sentaron ante el resplandor del fuego y Thalireg esperó pacientemente; sabía que la elfa se iba a desahogar.  
  
- Thalireg...- comenzó Niltariel en susurros  
- ¿Si?  
- ... Tú... tú te has enamorado alguna vez?  
  
La mujer miró sorprendida a la joven. No era esa la pregunta que esperaba.  
  
- Por qué preguntas eso?  
- ... por saber algo más de ti... Pero alguna vez...  
- No, nunca- le cortó ella con suavidad- Pero dime... acaso preguntas eso por que tú sí estás enamorada?  
- Yo?... ah, no... Yo tampoco sé qué es eso del "amor"  
  
La dama sonrió con dulzura. Quería respuestas, pero era evidente que ese no era el momento de preguntar  
  
- Vayamos a descansar, es tarde y nos esperan aún dos largos días de viaje hasta Lothlórien 


	9. Capítulo 9: Lothlórien

Capitulo 9  
  
La luz dorada de LothLorien incidio sobre la blanca figura que bajaba majestuosamente las escaleras. Legolas y Thalireg hicieron una reverncia, la elfa tambien a pesar de que se hallaba a unos metros de distancia de ellos, la capa azul le cubria nuevamente.  
  
- Legolas del Bosque Negro- comenzo Celeborn majestuosamente- Los asuntos que os llevan a rivendel ya me han sido comunicados y a pesar de que es mi deseo preguntaros sobre algunos aspectos de la situacion, entiendo que el tiempo os es preciado. Y por ello no tratare de reteneros.  
- Agradecemos vuestro gesto, Señor de Lorien- asintio Legolas - Mas...  
  
Celeborn levanto la mano y Legolas se silencio.  
  
- No me agradezcais nada... por que he de pediros un favor a cambio de mi permiso para cruzar los bosques....  
  
Legolas le miro intrigado, mientras otro joven elfo bajaba lentamente las escaleras colocandose a la par de Celeborn. El principe le miro y sonrio para si, reconoceria aquellos cabellos negros y aquellos ojos grises en cualquier lugar. Celeborn hablo nuevamente con serenidad.  
  
- Sabed que Elrohir sera quien gobernará los bosques de oro cuando yo parta a las tierras imperecederas. Por lo que, os pido, os acompañe hasta su hogar de nacimiento, y que sea el portavoz de los elfos de LothLorien... el sera mi boca, vista y oido... Ese es el precio a que cruceis mis dominios...  
- Para nosotros será un honor ser acompañados por uno de los hijos de Elrond.- asintio Legolas  
- Entonces asi se haga. Id a descansar ahora y partid cuando vuestros corazones esten listos...Llevad con vosotros la bendicion del señor de los bosques de Oro...  
  
Legolas y Thalireg hicieron una reverencia nuevamente y Celeborn se retiró, dejando a los tres viajeros en compañia de Elrohir.  
  
- Al tanto estoy de lo que ha pasado- dijo terminado de bajar las escaleras- mas es sorprendente que el motivo de tamaña empresa este escondido en esta dama- susurro tomando la mano de Thalireg y besandosela  
- ¿Os sorprende?- pregunto Thalireg apartando su mano- ¿Porque habia de sorprenderos?  
-Si Saruman persigue algo, es simbolo de gran poder sin duda alguna... sorprende que una dama tan bella como vos esconda tal terrible poder...  
  
A Niltariel, que hasta ahora se habia mantenido en silencio, le dio un repentino ataque de tos.(provocado evidentemente para evitar que oyeran su risa) Elrohir se volvió a ella  
  
- Y a ti soldado qué es lo que tanta gracia te hace?  
  
La elfa bajo automaticamente la cabeza  
  
- Disculpad, Elrohir...  
- Señor Elrohir para ti, soldado  
  
Y eso a la elfa le hirvio en la sangre y sacandose la capucha lo miro con furia  
  
- Yo sólo tengo un señor y dad por hecho no sois vos, Elrohir  
  
El semielfo la miró incrédulo. Pero no había atendido a sus palabras; sólo al hecho de que no se había esperado...  
  
- ¿Qué demonios hace esa mujer contigo?- preguntó boquiabierto a Legolas apartando la mirada de Niltariel  
- Mejor no preguntes...- respondió el príncipe resignado  
- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó la elfa  
-Ejem...- intevino Thalireg viendo que aquello se empezaba a poner algo violento- Sera mejor que vayamos a descansar, no te parece Niltariel?   
  
La elfa se volvió a ella y asintió  
  
- Disculpadnos entonces. Alteza... Elrohir...- dijo la dama haciendo una reverencia  
  
Y ambas salieron de aquel lugar y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras.  
  
- Deberías aprender a controlarte, joven elfa. No puedes perder los nervios así por así  
- Pero si empezó él!  
- Ya sé que lo que te dijo te molestó, pero aún así, con tipos como él no merece la pena malgastar...  
- Eh!! Dama!!- llamó alguien a espaldas de ellas  
  
Ambas se volvieron y vieron a Wlrohir dirigiendose hacia dodne se hallaban. Niltariel entornó los ojos y suspiró.  
  
- Sabré encontrar el camino- le dijo a la dama  
- ¿Qué?  
- Nada. Querrá hablar contigo así que mejor me voy, vale? No quiero ni verle la cara  
  
Thalireg asintió y la elfa se fue enfurecida de allí. La siguió con la mirada hasta que la perdió de vista y luego se volvió al semielfo  
  
- Tiene muy mal carácter- dijo Elrohir refiriéndose claramente a Niltariel  
- Debéis perdonadla. A veces la traicionan los nervios, pero es buena chica.   
- Yo diría que aún es demasiado joven... y que tiene un carácter demasiado agresivo  
- No la juzguéis sin conocerla  
- No tenéis por qyé defender a un soldado  
- También es amiga mía  
- ¿Es por eso que viaja con vosotros? Ya se me hacía extraño que ella...  
- Y es la mejor arquera de todo Ithilien- le cortó la dama ya harta de lo que estaba oyendo- Si me habéis llamado sólo para esto, entonces me voy, pues no deseo seguir oyendo tal veneno de vuestra boca!  
  
Hubo un momento de silencio y el semielfo se quedó un poco sorprendido  
  
- ¿Os he ofendido?- preguntó en susurros. Su voz sonaba realmente arrepentida- Os juro que no ha sido esa mi intención  
- No. Aún no me habéis ofendido. Pero tened cuidado con lo que decís, por favor- respondió la dama con resignación  
  
Elrohir asintio y añadió  
  
- Bueno, quería preguntaros... si no es demasiada indiscreción, los motivos por los cuales estáis siendo perseguida por Saruman  
- Si ni siquiera eso le ha sido revelado a Legolas siendo yo su prisionera, ¿que os hace pensar que os lo contaria a vos?  
- Supongo que supuse mal al pensar que podríais depositar algo de confianza en mi. Sin embargo, ¿por qué sois su prisionera? Nunca he visto una doncella tan hermosa ser capturada por lo que parece un grave crímen.   
- Porque esta "hermosa" doncella que tenéis ante vos, tuvo la suficiente sangre fría de matar, herir e incluso casi arrancar el alma a tres arqueros de Ithilien.  
  
Elrohir miró con asombro a Thalireg  
  
- No tratéis de entenderlo, Elrohir.- le dijo la dama friamente- Ahora si me disculpáis, desearía retirarme  
  
Y la dama de la blanca piel se alejo de aquel lugar dejando al semielfo más que confuso, mientras la seguía con la mirada  
  
- Te dije que no te diría nada- dijo una voz a sus espaldas que se acercaba lentamente a él  
- ¿Es cierto que es tu prisionera?- preguntó volviéndose a Legolas  
- Cierto. Lo es.  
- ¿Y es cierto también que...  
- Sí. Mató a uno de los míos. Puedes creer todo lo que te ha dicho. Es verdad.  
  
Elrohir le dio la espalda nuevamente y perdió su mirada en los árboles de plata  
  
- Sin embargo, se me hace difícil de creer...  
- No te dejes guiar por las apariencias, Elrohir. La fragilidad que ven tus ojos no es real. Es poderosa, muy poderosa. Y créeme que no debe ser trigo limpio cuando la persigue quien tú y yo sabemos.  
- Aún así, Legolas, no creo que sea tan fría como nos hace creer  
  
  
--------  
  
  
Lothlorien se volvio de oro cuando el sol se alzo por el este. la luz de los bosques trono ser tan caracteristico color, y los arboles de troncos plateados y hojas doradas brillaron con esplendorosa mejestuosidad.  
  
Niltariel observo abrumada el asombroso despertar de lothlorien mientras esperaba la llegada de los demas. Los caballos relincharon mientras se veian contagiados por el florecimeinto temprano del Bosque de Oro. De repent, oyo pasos detras suya y al instante se volvio, poniendose la capucha. Legolas bajo las escaleras rapidamente y con ligereza. De echo, de no haber sido ella misma una elfa, no le habria oido llegar.  
  
- Majestad...- dijo en voz baja haciendo una reverencia  
  
Legolas la miro con gravedad y camino hasta su caballo  
  
- Has madurgado demasiado...-susurro  
- Era mi deseo ver el despertar de los bosques de LothLorien, mi señor  
  
El principe no respondio y respiro con pesadez  
  
- Ocurre algo, mi señor?  
- Nil ¿cuando piensas dejar de comportarte asi?  
- Temo no entenderos, majestad...  
- Olvidalo, Nil- susurro derrotado- No importa.. es solo que...  
- ¿Solo que, mi señor?  
  
Legolas camino hasta ella y le saco la capucha, sus manos rozaron suavemtnte el cabello y las orejas de la elfa. Niltariel bajo la mirada  
  
- Miradme a los ojos, dama- le dijo el príncipe, sus manos agarrándola suavemente por los hombros  
- Majestad ...yo...  
- Miradme a los ojos  
  
Y a la elfa no le quedo otro remedio que obedecer y noto que Legolas la miro profundamente y sintio que era capaz de ver a través de su piel. Y se dejo llevar hasta que de repente noto consternacion en los ojos del principe.  
  
- Ocurre algo, Majestad?- preguntó asustada  
- ... vos... eso os esta ocurriendo por... por amor a alguien, mas...- dijo mirando sus ojos aun mas intensamente- ... mas no logro ver quien es...  
  
Niltariel retrocedio asustada y se coloco la capucha, un gran desasosiego la habia invadido, sabia que Legolas buscaba en ella algo, pero no penso que fuera capaz de llegar a entrever sus sentimientos.  
  
- Perdonadme majestad...- susurro ella, palida como la luna, subiendo a su corcel- Os esperare en los limites del Bosque  
  
Y azuzo a su caballo y salio al galope de alli  
  
- Que clase de guardia le da esos desplantes a su señor?- dijo una voz detras de el  
  
El principe se volvio y vio a Elrohir bajando las escaleras.  
  
- Te agradeceria, Elrohir, que no tocases ese tema.  
- Como quieras, pero sigo sin entender que papel juega ella en todo esto  
- Es mi guardia, he de repetirtelo nuevamente?  
- Demasiado joven para ser tu guardia, Legolas, y tu lo sabes. No conozco el verdadero motivo de por que ha venido pero solo te traera problemas. En tu lugar yo la habria enviado de vuelta a los bosques.  
- Pero no es mi deseo ese. Y no vuelvas a cuestionar su presencia, Elrohir...  
- ¡¿Pero se puede saber que pasa?!- exclamo Thalireg- ¿Nos hemos levantado de mal humor o que?  
  
Los dos elfos se volvieron y Elrohir hizo una reverencia.  
  
- Buenos días, doncella...- dijo el semielfo  
  
Legolas solo suspiro pesadamente y subio a su caballo  
  
- No tenemos todo el día. ¿Pensais apurar o he de partir yo solo hacia Moria?  
  
Thalireg tomo aquella respuesta sorprendida y busco en Elrohir una respuesta con la mirada.  
  
- Mal de amores- dijo este encogiendose de hombros  
  
Y subieron en los caballos y partieron hacia Moria.   
  
  
---------  
  
  
- Estas muy callada, Nil- dijo la dama, cabalgando al lado de la elfa- que tal has descansado?  
- Bien...  
- Lo que yo decia; muy callada. No quisiera parecer pesada pero, ¿estás bien?  
- Un poco inquieta quizá- mintió la elfa- Moria me asusta  
- Bueno, yo estaré contigo. Así que no deberías tener que preocuparte.   
- Ya- respondió Niltariel con una triste sonrisa mirando las crines de su caballo- supongo que no  
  
  
----------  
  
  
Antes del anochecer se encontraban ya en la entrada de Moria. Legolas y Elrohir desmontaron casi al mismo tiempo, y luego desmonto Niltariel. Elrohir se acerco al caballo de Thalireg para ayudarla a desmontar, mas la dama al ver las intenciones del semielfo se adelanto a el y desmontó sola.  
  
- Vamos- dijo Legolas  
  
Thalireg se acerco a Legolas que iba nuevamente a la cabeza del grupo, y detras de ellos iban Niltariel y Elrohir.   
  
El principe se sorprendio al ver dos enanos custodiando la entrada de Moria, los cuales cerraron el paso a los viajeros.  
  
- No se puede pasar!!  
- Viajamos a Rivendel, es urgente nuestro cometido...   
- Lo lamento, pero no podéis pasar.   
- Pero...  
- ¡¡Que no podéis pasar!!  
- ¿Así tratan los enanos a uno de los Nueve?- dijo de repente Niltariel  
- ¿Uno de los nueve?  
- Sí.- prosiguió la elfa- Uno de los Nueve. El Príncipe del Bosque Negro.   
  
Los enanos se miraron sorprendidos, una chispa de entendimiento repentino en sus ojos, y le hicieron una seña a un tercer enano que salió de entre las sombras  
  
- Está bien, Legolas. Debimos haberos reconocido en un primer momento. Y más estos dias estamos muy ocupados. Khâlin os guiará hasta... bueno, quizás nuestra rudeza anterior se vea compensada más tarde. Pasad entonces a Moria.  
  
Legolas asintio y los viajeros fueron conducidos por Moria. Legolas miraba aquellas cavernas. Cavernas que le traían muchos recuerdos, aunque le parecian mas hermosas que la ultima vez: las minas habian sido recostruidas, tras haber expulsado a todos los orcos de allí. Ahora Elrohir iba tras él, inquieto.  
  
Pero mucho más inquieta aún iba Niltariel. Thalireg apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de la joven y esta se sobresalto.  
  
-Tranquila, soy yo  
- Perdonadme, no estoy demasiado bien bajo tierra y entre enanos  
- Bonita actuación la de antes.   
- Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Nada más. Y ahora me arrepiento, pues desearía que no hubiéramos entrado aquí jamás  
- Tu príncipe desea atravesar estas cuevas. Además, creo que un viejo amigo suyo está por aquí de visita  
- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?  
- Secreto profesional  
  
  
======================================================  
  
AN: Quisiera pedir perdón por haber tatado tanto en actualizar, pero bueno, ya se sabe. Estamos a mediados de trimestre y los examenes son los examenes @_@ Gracias Elanta, Anariel y Vilya por sus reviews. En serio que aprecio muchísimo el que se hallan tomado tiempo para dar su opinión sobre este fic  
  
A los demás, tb agradecería que me ayudaran porque estoy convencida de que esto se está liando un poco. (Además, de que dentro de poco va a empezar a parecer un pastelito demasiado dulce... _... Uf! Espero que no se ponga demasiado merengada y empalagosa)  
  
Hasta el próximo capi!!!  
  
~Aldis 


End file.
